Oblivious to the Night
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Misaki never wanted this to happen this way but it did and with problems on the rise for her and her friends and her people and they have no choice but to bring their lovers into the night that they own. to see a side they'd never want them to see Vampire! Ukes x Human! Semes or vice versa
1. Awaken

Akihiko felt pain bore through his body as a man bit into him and race up into his body paralyzing him. His vision got blurry as his mind raced. He remembered a series of events that led up to it and his mind couldn't comprehend how this was happening. _This can't be real vampires don't exist._ Akihiko groaned in the darkness of the alleyway then he did he heard a familiar sweet voice call to him. "Usagi-san!"

"Misa…ki run" he groaned out in pain.

"Usagi-san hang in there" the man that attacked him hissed at Misaki as she tried coming closer but before Akihiko could say a word to tell her to run he fell unconscious. Misaki noticed and felt the fear bubble up in her chest. Her eyes changed from their olive green to a mercury silver she turned her cold gaze to the vampire before her, his eyes glowed a sickening red.

Despite the fear the vampire showed it's instincts that had taken over told him to stand his ground. "Misaki-sama" a voice called beside her. A tall man with royal blue eyes and black hair came around the corner.

"Let me Nowaki," Misaki purred and slowly made her way over to the starved vampire "You poor thing you must be hungry. A former human such as yourself forced to live this life." Misaki disappeared before the unknown vampires eyes "Allow me to put you to rest!" Misaki hissed venomously as she tore his head off.

Misaki was immediately at Akihiko's side after that "Misaki-sama, he's lost too much blood to be taken to hospital"

"Then I have no choice"

"Do you want him to become like-"

"I won't let him, that man was neglected I won't do as such and the council can't stop me"

"Of course, Misaki-sama" Nowaki bowed Misaki bared her fangs as she ripped open wrist then pressed it to his mouth then bit into Akihiko herself. Once she had drained the human blood from his body she replaced it with her own. Once she was done she stepped aside so Nowaki could pick him up and then pressed her hand to the wall opening up a gateway to one of her hide-outs.

"He can't go home just yet" Nowaki and Misaki stepped through the gateway and were greeted by guards lining the pathway towards an underground castle

"Welcome home! Princess Misaki!" The guards chorused.

"We gladly welcome you home, My lady" A man in a butler's uniform greeted along with three maids

"Riordan, bring me Asahina and Shinobu and set up a room for our guest" Misaki ordered

"Of course, Right this way master Nowaki" Riordan bowed while one of the three maids that had been standing with him rushed off to retrieve the others

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko woke with his head spinning and in an unfamiliar room. He reached up to rub his aching neck only to feel a bandage. _So that really did happen huh? Where am I?_

"You're in one of the many hide-outs for vampires" a voice answered shocking him. He turned to see a man with waist length black hair and chocolate eyes wearing a butler's uniform "I am Riordan Megnolos and I will be assisting you during your stay"

"Sorry to disappoint but im not staying, Misaki is waiting for me at home" Akihiko froze as he remembered that she had been at his attack and spun around to the butler "Misaki is okay isn't she?"

"Yes, Usami-sama" the butler bowed "Misaki-sama is just fine. She said to meet her in the dining hall once you have awakened but first" Riordan handed over a change of clothes. "Come out when you are ready"

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki sat in her office working through the work she had missed in her absence as well as discussing the situation with Shinobu, Asahina and Nowaki. "I have no idea how he's going to take this! He's going to hate me for taking his humanity from him! Humans think we're monsters instead of peacekeepers!"

"We do drink blood" Shinobu commented earning a glare.

"Misaki-sama we all have humans that we care for, we are all dreading the day we have to tell them, but Misaki-sama if he does end up rejecting you then he doesn't belong in this world. And being what he is now we cannot just erase his memories" Asahina stated.

"If he does we can try and bring him around. But we'd need to teach him how our hierarchy as well because he may have some trauma from that attack" Nowaki added.

"Let's just pray that his open mindedness decides to work today after this" Misaki said. A knock on the door sounded and Riordan entered.

"Usami-sama has been seated and is awaiting you in the dining hall"

"I'll be there shortly" Misaki turned to the other in the room. "there is another situation I wish to discuss, it involves your human lovers as well so I suggest you be ready for that when I return. I will return here in 2 hours, be in here by then" Everyone stood and bowed chorusing 'Yes, My lady' before following her out.

Misaki entered the dining hall to see one of the maids talking to him and he was in a dazed state which ticked Misaki off _You two may be the same level but he is clearly of higher standing to you._ She hissed in her head. The maid then spotted Misaki and gasped.

"My apologise, my lady, I stepped out of line" the maid curtseyed.

"Think nothing of it, I thank you for keeping him company although I wish you would focus more on your training" Misaki said sweetly "how is that going?"

"Mistress Shinobu says I will be safe to be around humans again in 2 weeks"

"That's great!" Misaki cheered genuinely excited for the girl. Akihiko coughed confused as to what was going on. "Ah perhaps we should discuss that another time" Misaki dismissed

"Oh of course" the maid curtseyed again and scurried away

"care to explain Misaki?" Akihiko asked. Misaki smiled weakly.

"well you see…I'm – ah. Ok I have no clue where to start" Misaki started as she sat beside Akihiko

"Well why don't you start with; what the hell happened when I was attacked?" Akihiko growled but he immediately regretted it when fear flashed in her eyes

"You were attacked by an 'Ash'"

"'Ash'?"

"They are vampires that were once human but were neglected by their creators and we have to reduce them to – as the names suggests – Ash"

"And this place?"

"Is my home, My birthplace. This is a place where former humans that had their humanity taken from them are trained to be able to control themselves and get over the first few months of their change so they can be back with their families" Misaki raised her hand to cup his face "And I'm afraid you'll have to stay here too" Misaki murmured sadly before drawing away.

Akihiko didn't like it though and grasped her hand "And what about you?"

"I am a vampire as well, only vampires are allowed here"

"Was your humanity stolen too?" Akihiko asked.

"I never had it to begin with" Misaki muttered and Akihiko's eyes widened as his grasp weakened letting her hand slip. Misaki felt tears spring to her eyes as she thought of being rejected.

"How did I become a vampire though? I only remember being bitten is that all that happens I thought it would hurt more…" Akihiko froze when he saw a deadly look on his lover's face

"If you're thinking about those stupid twilight movie I swear to god-"

"Don't be ridiculous" Akihiko snapped "That's unrealistic" Misaki blinked dumbly but calmed down. "But if you think about it I should be in pain from my muscles and organs reshaping, right?"

"Yes but to protect the mind, all pain receivers shut off so you would be completely unaware if it was done while you were out cold"

"That still doesn't answer my question though"

"I would drain you dry of human blood while feeding you my own effectively replacing your human blood with vampire blood" Misaki explained "And the higher ranking the creator the more you are connected to them and the greater risk to your life should your creator die"

"and the rank of the person who turned me?"

"I'm the one who turned you. But please believe me when I say it was to save you-"

"Relax Misaki, I've already accepted this I'm not thinking any less of you and I'm not going anywhere" Akihiko soothed Misaki in her panic "So what rank are you then?"

"Rank 1" Misaki said timidly "Also known as the purebloods"

"So if you die I die im guessing?" Akihiko asked "Doesn't sound so bad to me"

"Wah! Usagi sa-" Akihiko cut her off with a kiss

"So are you going to teach me or not. I think its only fair since I have tutored you before"

"Yes but not right now" Misaki glanced at the clock on the wall seeing her two hours was up "I have a job to do at the moment"

"Oh really?"

"Well I am their princess it's my job to protect everyone" Akihiko balked at her as he followed after her.


	2. Pleasure

Misaki walked into her office and nodded in approval to see everyone was there and waiting. She gestured for Akihiko to sit down only to see him staring at Kaoru and Nowaki. Nowaki was glaring at Akihiko. "I know you know Asahina, Usagi-san, but how do you know Kusama?"

"His lover is my childhood friend" Akihiko explained but Nowaki kept glaring until he felt something hit his head and turned his attention to the glaring princess.

"Well we have a serious issues arising and if we don't sort it out now we may very well be discovered by the general public and I am damn well sure they aren't going to let us explain our existence to them are they?" Misaki growled.

Akihiko sat down next to Misaki holding out his hand in offer to help calm her down to which she took, lacing their fingers together and no one seem surprised by the action.

"What's the problem?" Shinobu asked. She was ticked off because she was missing her time with her lover.

"A vampire is going rouge and creating a whole lot of Ashes" Misaki explained "They are creating them and then abandoning them in high populated areas. Mostly our territories." A brief flash of panic flashed in the other vampire's eyes. "You have 3 choices in getting rid of your weaknesses; one, abandon your lovers until the threat is gone, two, tell them everything about us and if they cannot accept us remove their memories or three, turn them and teach them to defend themselves"

"I can't leave Hiro-san again I don't think she would forgive me a second time"

"I had the intention to turn Miyagi when I had the guts to explain but I don't think I can"

"I will explain to Ryuuichiro and leave the choice to her"

"Understand that if you turn your lovers then you are to take responsibility as Masters to train and educate them" Misaki stated firmly

"That won't be a problem" The three of them dead panned.

"Right…" Misaki chuckled. "Also, 'Phantom' has been onto some of our vampires lately. Be careful not to draw their attention"

"Of course" Nowaki smiled.

"Misaki-sama do we have your permission to bring them here as humans?" Shinobu asked

"That's dangerous, the sent will drive the ashes into a frenzy. I ask that you don't for their safety"

"Understood" Everyone stood bowing and left once they were dismissed.

"Misaki" Akihiko called softly "If I had still been human what decision would you have made?"

"I would risk you rejecting me when you're human"

"You wouldn't have turned me?" Misaki stood from her chair and sat herself on Akihiko's lap

"That isn't my choice to make, I don't want to take what was yours by birth right" Misaki cooed sweetly "If you had wanted I would have but I would never take it from you – if I could help it" Misaki added quickly. "I just can't see myself abandoning you" Misaki sighed and she snuggled into. Akihiko rested his chin on her head.

"Good because I'm sure as hell not letting you"

 **Kusama Nowaki**

Nowaki walked down the street with his mind a mess. He was lost as to how to protect Hiroki, his princess had made it clear that she was okay with humans being a part of their lives long before she had met Akihiko. And that's what made him respect her, she saw them as equals where most treated them as lesser, she may say they are a weakness but she sees them as a reason to live on. Nowaki opened up his hand and after checking the empty street he let the wind rip around him like a weak tornado before letting it ease before sending a gust to search. He needed blood before he faced his Hiro-san and you'd his wind to search for one of the many donors that roamed the streets. Only for the wind to carry back a familiar sent of blood.

With his supernatural speed, he followed the sent only to find Hiroki was cornered by a lower ranked Vampire. Hiroki was clutching her right arm as blood dripped down but she was still in a fighting stance despite the obvious fear. Nowaki's eyes faded into black as his eyes landed on the familiar vampire, one of his former students.

"Maxwell" Nowaki called earning both Hiroki's shocked stare and Maxell's blood crazed.

"Master Nowaki, don't tell me you don't smell that heavenly smell. Let me have a small drop please" Maxwell then turned back to Hiroki only to have Nowaki smack the back of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself. Did I not teach you anything?"

"Sorry, I slipped." Maxwell then scrambled away when he saw Nowaki's glare. Hiroki then cautiously stepped forward and Nowaki stiffened. He was hungry and Hiroki was bleeding badly.

"Hiro-san I wouldn't-"

"What the hell was that!" Hiroki asked and Nowaki looked away sheepishly

"Hiro-san go home I'll explain it there I just can't-"

"You're a vampire too, aren't you?" Hiroki asked "I saw that man's fangs Nowaki! And _He_ was afraid of _you!_ " Hiroki snarled and she crept closer.

"Hiro-san it's not safe for you to come near me right now"

"Then drink" Hiroki said removing her hand from her wound revealing a bite mark. Nowaki snarled he was going to slaughter Maxwell.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Hiroki frowned more.

"Hiro-san go home. I swear I'll meet you there and explain everything" And then Nowaki was gone.

"What the hell" Hiroki hissed as she ran home.

 **Kamijou Hiroki**

Hiroki was sitting in the living room, her vampire boyfriend was bandaging up her bite and despite the calm look he had she could feel his hands trembling. "Nowaki, you said you'd explain"

Nowaki sighed and sat beside her. "Ask me anything you want to know"

"Why did that man call you master did you create him or something?"

"He is a former student of mine but I didn't create him. Vampires have a ranking system; Rank 1 are purebloods, Rank 2 are Masters, Rank 3 are Children of a master and a former human Rank 4 are children of only former humans Rank 5 are former humans and rank 6 are called Ashes"

"You're rank 2 then?" Nowaki nodded "And that man? Can you tell?"

"Rank 5"

"How can you tell?"

Nowaki pointed at his eyes and then let them change to their black state making her gasp. "Each rank when they reach for the beast in them have a set eye colour. 1, White, 2, Black, 3, grey, 4, purple, 5 and 6 are red"

"Why are 5 and six the same?"

"Ashes are humans that have lost control of themselves or are in the first stages of their transformation" Nowaki explained. Nowaki sighed and grasped Hiroki's hands "Hiro-san I have been asked to make a difficult decision involving you"

"What are you not allowed to be with humans or something" Nowaki shook his head

"Misaki-sama encourages us to find someone whether it's human or vampire. No, things are getting dangerous and I have been given 3 options to keep you safe. Leave, Make you aware of the situation and see protective guards or turn you and train you myself. You would be my responsibility under each and every one of those options."

"Turn me"

"What?"

"Turn me" Hiroki repeated "I don't want to stay cowering behind you for protection and I definitely don't want you to leave"

"I would come back" Nowaki chuckled

"Nowaki, when you were in America that was hell I won't survive that again" Nowaki chuckled

"Well I'm glad" Nowaki pressed his forehead to hers "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Of course." Nowaki sealed their lips together pushing her to lay on her back and started kissing down her neck before sinking his fangs into her neck and grinned against her skin Nowaki drank enough to put her in a daze but no quite knock her out and he tore open his wrist and pressed it to her mouth

"Don't think about it" Nowaki cooed as se hesitantly started to drink. Once she had, had a few mouthfuls Nowaki returned to drinking the rest of her human blood. He then lifted his head to see the lust clouded eyes of his lover and gave a fanged grin.

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko felt rather irritable as he tried to focus on what his lover was saying. They had been talking about random things but his irritability was getting in the way as well as his canines were itching "Usagi-san," Misaki hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry, what?"

"Geez if you're hungry you just have to say. You need to learn how to identify it" Misaki moved from her spot on the bed that they were on and straddled him and started undoing her blouse. Akihiko sent a sleazy smirk up at her. Misaki rolled eyes and bared her neck "I'm not going to do this every time you know. It can hurt, but take as much as you need. Just let your instincts takeover"

Despite having other intentions Akihiko did as he was told and bit into the flesh of her neck and she let out a delicious moan and she started panting. Once he had gotten rid of the itch in his fangs and was sated he pulled away lapping up the blood then turned to Misaki who was shaking and panting, eyes closed tight "Did it hurt?" Akihiko asked brushing her hair from her face.

"No it actually felt _really_ good" Misaki's eyes ripped open and she scrabbled over to her desk searching through every book until she found what she was looking for in a panic.

"Misaki?"

"Stay here" Misaki quickly walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss "I'm going to feed myself then I'll be back"

 **Takatsuki Shinobu**

Shinobu and Yoh were glaring at each other. "You can't tell me what to do old man!"

"School is important Shinobu you shouldn't be skipping school at all" Miyagi yelled back.

"I had a reason!" There yelling match got interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door. Shinobu huffed and went to answer it and was shock to find Misaki on the other side "Misaki-chan?"

"Shin-chan, I need to speak with you,"

"I was just about to-"

"Please!" Misaki's eyes flashed white

"Miyagi I'm going out for a –"

"-Shit!" Misaki swore as a group of vampires crashed through the windows. Ice swirled over Shinobu and Misaki's hands as they made a barrier made of ice. Shinobu ran back over to Miyagi

"You ok old man"

"What the hell is going on here!?" Miyagi growled

"In due time old man"


	3. Blood Troubles

Nowaki entered through the doorway into the realm of vampires, Hiroki in tow as she looked around in awe at the massive castle entry hall "Nowaki, where is this place?" Hiroki asked.

"This is where you will have to stay till you have finished training, if there is anything you need I will get it for you however it's not safe for you to go home for a few months" Nowaki explained sadly "Sorry, Hiro-san, but I don't want you to regret anything"

"It's fine I guess" Hiroki sighed not liking her lover's distraught gaze. Suddenly Riordan came running

"Nowaki-sama, have you seen Misaki-sama?"

"No why? What's wrong?" Nowaki demanded.

"Rouges are on the move, they are after Mistress Shinobu-sama, Princess Misaki, last seen she was heading to her home" Nowaki snarled baring his fangs shocking Hiroki.

"Hiro-san I'm going to have to get you to stay with Akihiko"

"Bakahiko is here?"

"He had been attacked by a vampire, in order to save him Misaki-sama had to turn him, miss" Riordan explained

"Riordan, Take care of Hiroki" Nowaki ordered but before they could take a step a pair entered behind them. Misaki was being dragged in by Shinobu who was panting heavily and was covered in bruises.

"We need blood packets" Shinobu huffed "And lots of them" Nowaki was at their side in an instant and scooped up Misaki's limp form.

"Make sure no is to go near Misaki-sama until she's had at least a few blood packets, we can't have her attack anyone at the moment or she will bleed you dry" Nowaki informed. Hiroki felt worry well up in her.

"It's ok Hiroki-sama" Riordan soothed as she watched Nowaki's retreating form "Nowaki-sama is one of the only three that can restrain her. He'll be fine, he's known Misaki-sama since she was born"

 **Akihiko Usami**

Akihiko was reading on the bed considering Misaki had made sure he couldn't leave the room and he had nothing better to when suddenly the door swung open revealing Nowaki carrying Misaki's limp form. "What the hell?"

"She had gone to visit Shinobu, I assume to take her hunting when they had been attacked by rouges. I suggest you keep your distance for now otherwise I can't guarantee that you won't be bleed dry" Once she was place on the bed Nowaki gestured to the chair opposite the room.

"What happened? Do you know?"

"By the looks of things, she was low on blood to begin with then when she went to fight she used up the rest of the power in her blood and exhausted herself" Akihiko's eyes widened into shock.

"Could it have been because she had fed me before she left?" Nowaki froze from situating Misaki on the bed.

"She fed you?" Akihiko nodded. Nowaki shook his head "It's nothing to worry about, it's Shinobu that we should be worrying about. She had large cuts all over her body, she'll need to see Kaoru to get them closed"

Akihiko let out a sigh of relief once Misaki was placed under the covers, her eyes snapped opened to reveal pure white eyes and she was suddenly up, lunging for Nowaki who immediately used his wind to bind her down to the bed when Kaoru entered with Shinobu on his heels, both with packets of blood in their arms.

Shinobu came over to him with her packets of blood and dumped them on his lap "The scent of blood in the room is going to drive you nuts so have these" Shinobu explained.

Nowaki grabbed one of the blood packets and tore a hole in the top before tossing it to the blood thirsty vampire princess. And that was the last thing Akihiko saw before he blacked out.

 **Hiroki Kamijou**

Hiroki felt agitated when she hadn't seen Nowaki for a while as she wondered around the halls. She had lost track of time; they were underground so there was no sunlight. She froze when she felt a breeze brush past her and then seconds later arms wrapped around her. "Found you" Nowaki snickered

"Nowaki!" Hiroki shrieked in shock. Hiroki twisted in his arms to see burn marks all over his arms and peeking out from under shredded bits of his shirt. "What happened?"

"Misaki-sama is a lot more cunning then we remembered, she managed to get a few swipes in and a few bites too, Asahina had to seal them up"

"what? Did he press a welding iron or something to them?" Hiroki snarled.

"Close, Asahina's power specialty is fire, he used that to seal my wounds because wounds from a pureblood cannot heal like we normally do"

"Power specialty?"

"Yea, every master has a form of power specialty, mine is air, Shinobu water and Asahina is fire"

"Are they just of the elements?"

"There are about 6 specialties; purebloods control all 6 while a master can but one will only be able to do anything without exhausting ourselves after one use."

"What are they?"

"Shadow, light, earth, air, fire and water"

"Oh ok"

"There is 1 of each of us who have sworn loyalty to Misaki-sama because she treats us as equal whereas others would use their status against us."

"Now that I think about it wasn't Misaki one of my students?" Hiroki asked.

"Probably, she was curious about human schools. Everyone but us masters were furious she went"

"Why?" Nowaki just shrugged then dragged her off.


	4. Onii Chan!

Misaki woke up slowly as she registers the soft breathing and the smell of blood throughout the air. Opening her eyes slowly she turned to see Akihiko sleeping soundly beside her. She turned to face him propping herself up with her elbow and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled softly to herself when she felt him lean into her touch. She sighed quietly and slipped out of bed leaving the room silently to go find Shinobu.

Just as she rounded the corner, however, she ran into someone. Stepping back, she shook her head and her smile brightened considerably. "Nii-san!" She greeted happily.

"Misaki" Takahiro pulled her in close hugging her tightly "I heard you were attacked and came immediately, how are you feeling?"

"Nii-san, I just used too much magic than my body would allow, Shinobu was the one hurt most, those Rouges even got her lover. I need to find her and organize a search party to find him"

"Misaki, I'm so proud of the princess you've become. As your brother and Crown prince I will do what I can to help" Takahiro's face turned serious "And about living with Usagi-san, we need to talk"

Takahiro lead her to his study where they both took a seat "Nii-san before you-"

"I know of what's going on between you and Usagi-san"

"What!?"

"And I support it but we need you to wait until you have at least settled into your position, you are still very young for someone so powerful. That's why I want you to move out, we can't have him finding out when you have barely… Misaki what's that face for" Takahiro asked seeing her blushing and an uncomfortable look cross her face.

"Usagi-san had been attacked two nights ago" Misaki said sheepishly "I couldn't save him by human means so I… had to…turn…him"

"Misaki!" Takahiro growled

"I'm sorry nii-san, I know creating vampires is a bad idea but he was attacked by an ash, I couldn't bear to lose him and so I turned him and for the sake of protecting the six that have followed me loyally who have human lovers, I gave them the option as well. Whether they wanted to keep them human and have them know or turn them" Takahiro sighed leaning back in his chair fingers interlaced

"I see," He smiled "Then I see nothing wrong with this" Misaki perked up

"Really?" Takahiro nodded.

"But it's your responsibility. You will be crown princess someday, your actions will reflect our people. It is because you have done so well for someone only at the age of 22 that I trust your judgement" Takahiro smiled sweetly "I'm relying on you. Now, let me speak with Usagi-san and you should go see to your loyal guards, shall we?" Misaki nodded with a bright smile. "Um… where is he exactly?" Takahiro asked dumbly

"My room" Misaki giggled.

 **Akihiko Usami**

Akihiko woke up to the sound of knocking only to see the door was open and Takahiro was standing at the door. He sleepily sat up not actually remembering anything. "Takahiro?"

"Hello, Usagi-san, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train. I can't remember anything after blacking out" Akihiko groaned.

"Blacking out?"

"Yea, the last thing I remember was Misaki was starved and tried to attack Nowaki. They gave me a few blood packs as well for some reason and when they ripped one open for Misaki everything goes black" Akihiko explained hoping Takahiro could shed some light on the situation.

"Ah I see, your instincts must have kicked in, were you hungry before-hand?"

"No, Misaki had fed me a few hours before" Takahiro's eyes widened slightly

"That's odd, normally she wouldn't allow anyone to put her in that sort of pain" Takahiro mused.

"That's the thing, she said it would hurt her so she'd only do it once but when I went to see if she was hurting too much she said it had actually "felt really good"" Akihiko groused, slightly baffled. Takahiro stood there in shock blinking down at his best friend.

"I see…Usagi-san, I came here to discuss something with you in regards to my sister. I know you two have been together"

"Huh?"

"I may be completely oblivious to people trying to flirt with others, mainly myself, but you and Misaki weren't exactly hiding it considering you were both trying to keep her living with you. I'm not stupid"

"I see… and where do you stand with all this?" Akihiko asked eyeing Takahiro, he didn't care if he didn't approve but it would be nice to have his best friend still be his best friend. Takahiro chuckled light heartedly

"You think that I would have let it go on this long if I though you two shouldn't be together? I only tried to get her to move out so then you wouldn't find out about her before she was ready." Akihiko let out a sigh of relief

"Where is Misaki?"

"She's gone to visit Shinobu to organize something to help get her lover back"

"I want to help" Akihiko said stubbornly.

"wait Usagi-san there is more, I just want to clarify something, but first wait here" Takahiro stepped outside catching one of the passing servants "Can you get my sister along with her 3 guarding Masters"

"Of course my lord" the servant bowed before scurrying off

"Now let's start" Takahiro smiled turning back to Akihiko "Usagi-san, how you answer these questions is very important so I want you to answer truthfully" Takahiro ordered "Can you do that?" Sensing the severity of Takahiro's words Akihiko nodded without a second thought. _For Misaki._


	5. What the Hell?

Misaki entered the wing that was designated to her Masters. While Takahiro had his own sworn to him, his lived in the human world with him, one being his wife Manami, his Light specialised master. Misaki entered the salon only to see them all coming out of their respective rooms having sensed her coming, plus two others.

She was suddenly enveloped in a hug by a small girl "Misaki-sama!" the little girl greeted

"Hiyo-chan?" Misaki gasped as she hugged back the child. Hiyori was a master like her father after having both master parents. Misaki was sad to see Hiyori's mother die after she received a wound that wouldn't close that had been inflicted by a rouge pureblood. Hiyo was learning how to become an apprentice to her father after having shown she had followed after him in his shadow magic.

"welcome home Misaki-sama" Zen greeted with a goofy grin as he entered the room. Shouta came from the room next door walking rather sluggishly making Misaki worry. Hatori came out as well with his usual stone faced look Masamune and Nowaki following behind while Shinobu came out in a grump, Kaoru just shook his head as they all sat on the couches.

"Shouta are you ok?"

"Just tired" she groaned. "Rouges have been stalking around Yukina's house"

"Is he aware?" Misaki asked.

"Yes he is, I wish he would hurry up about his decision, my barriers won't hold up forever and I don't want to put a permanent barrier in case he wants to turn"

"If you need help Kisa, ask" Masamune growled.

"Just because your lover basically lives with you" Shouta snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masamune snapped back.

"It means you can be lazy and focus on small things while I'm running around slaughtering ashes!"

"Say that again" Shadows started curling around Masamune's fingers as he snarled dangerously, golden eyes turning black.

Shouta grinned back as light started glowing in her hands encompassing her fists "Lazy"

Misaki, having had enough of this yet no wanting to hurt the two turned to Shinobu "Please?"

Shinobu sighed in annoyance and suddenly the two were doused in water, Kaoru immediately started drying them off setting them on fire without actually hurting them. Both of the dark-haired masters turned to Shinobu with a glare, Shinobu shrugged and pointed to an un amused Misaki.

"Sorry, Misaki-sama" Shouta sighed while Masamune didn't meet the annoyed purebloods gaze.

"I want you to create a plan to get Miyagi-san back" Misaki said suddenly "I will help as I can but I need to focus on helping Usagi-san and Hiroki-san settle in as per my job here. I know emotions are running high along with the rising threat but pull yourselves together"

"Misaki-sama, I know I'm not actually bound to you yet but I have a plan that might just work if you would let me help, but it will require to put this place on lock down" This caught Misaki's attention "We get Nowaki to track him, using his wind, and sneak in using Misaki-sama's teleporting ability and bring him back here"

"Are you nuts! The ashes would go crazy for Miyagi!" Shinobu cried.

"But they wouldn't get him because of the lock down" Misaki hummed "Rouge are on the move now. The phantoms as well. For the safety of your partners, bring them here, set the place on lock down and I want masters roaming the halls in case some get out. There are 8 of us with lovers, Minus Usagi-san and Hiroki-san that leaves 6 humans left un defended. Add to that only half of them know of our existence it may be a problem but we can work it out somehow" Misaki muttered to herself. "The only problem is the rouges would have a chance to sneak through as well"

"Misaki-sama I have something else to discuss with you in private" Misaki nodded to Nowaki and the rest left for their rooms. "Misaki-sama, Neither Hiro-san or Usami-san are showing signs of being an ash"

"How so?"

"When you had gone ballistic for blood, Usami-san followed suit but his eyes didn't turn red like they should have and we had to call Kirishima because shadow magic had erupted throughout the room" Nowaki explained "On top of that Hiro-san is showing amazing control for a vampire just hours old"

Misaki stared in shock at the words Nowaki had spoken "What colour did they change to?"

"…Black, Princess, Both Hiro-san and Usami-san" Misaki's thoughts were interrupted when someone had called for her attention

"Princess Misaki, the crown prince has asked for your presence" the servant bowed.

"Bring me a blood pack to my room, I will head there now" Misaki turned to leave before turning back to Nowaki "I want you to bring me the family records for the kamijous I will get Usagi-san to bring me his" Nowaki nodded and Misaki was gone.

 **Akihiko Usami**

Takahiro paced as he waited for his sister's arrival. Akihiko sat on the bed confused at his best friends agitation. A soft knock on the door sounded and Misaki came in "I never thought I would have to knock on my own door" Misaki groused. She had entered with the blood pack now in her hand and Takahiro stopped her

"Misaki…"

"Nii-san, Usagi-san let me try something before we start" Misaki bit down on the corner of the packet and tore it open. The smell of fresh blood poured into the air and all three had their vampiric sides emerge at the scent. Misaki passed the blood pack to her brother before grabbing Akihiko's face, staring in shock as his eyes slowly bled from her favourite amethyst to dark onyx. Takahiro peaked over his sister's shoulder and gasped

"What the hell is going on?" The crown prince breathed

"That's what I'd like to know" Misaki growled


	6. Fear

Misaki and her six companions stood in the stands of the training arena watching the four figures down below as they train. After finding out that both Hiroki and Akihiko were of the master rank, Misaki opted for them to find out Hiroki's affiliation. Hiroki had turned out to be of the fire type. And just as they had guessed when Misaki had been unconscious, Akihiko had been shadow type.

Hiroki and Akihiko had started their training and their instincts were a keen as ever, grasping their abilities rather quickly. Kaoru was teaching Hiroki and had amazing patience with Hiroki's temper and Akihiko and Zen were getting on just fine, Akihiko enjoying the relaxed nature compared to the normal strictness of his family.

Misaki smiled as she watched the four of them when a maid came to her with a stack of books and placed them beside her. "Misaki-sama these are all the books containing the names you gave us" The maid bowed

"Thank you, Maria, your work is appreciated" Misaki smiled sweetly. Misaki looked down at the stack of the books and her smile dropped as she counted eight of them.

"Misaki-sama?"Hatori asked.

"One for each name" she whispered. She reached for the first book and her eyes widened as she read 'Fujino' scrolled across the front and her heart stopped in her chest and she hurriedly looked through the stack of books. Fujino, Ichikawa, Jin, Ishihara,each name made her heart pound and then the names she should have recognised, Kamijou, Isaka, Yukina, Yokozawa, as soon as they had been written down by her loyal masters she should have recognised.

"Misaki-sama is something wrong?" Nowaki asked concerned. Misaki looked at her guardians and friends to see they were all staring at her. They had heart her heart speed up.

Misaki flicked to the back of the books where the names would have appeared. Each and every one of them being linked to despicable names then she reached the bottom of the stack to the name 'Fujino' once again and she shook as she reached for the book knowing that Akihiko's name would be scrawled in there somehow connected to a name that had frightened her since she was a child.

Misaki cried out in sorrow as she saw it. "Our lovers… they are all children of traitors" she sobbed.

The four in the arena had heard Misaki's cry and paused their training. Akihiko rushed up to Misaki who had fallen to her knees with tears in her eyes, but he was blocked by the masters. Hiroki tried to help as well only to be blocked by Nowaki who couldn't meet her gaze.

"N-Nowaki?" Hiroki stuttered. But Nowaki refused to look at her and Misaki was also avoiding Akihiko's worried gaze.

"She'll be fine, for now I think we should take Akihiko and Hiroki to their rooms for the tie being while we discuss this with Takahiro-sama" Shinobu said from within the circle from next to Misaki. Akihiko was going to refuse but Zen placed a calming hand on Akihiko's shoulder. After one more pleading look to a clearly distraught Misaki he let himself be dragged away.

 **Takahiro Takahashi**

Misaki and the others sat around the table as Nowaki explained the situation to Takahiro. "I see" Takahiro hummed. "That will explain Akihiko's connection to Misaki"

"What? How? What connection?" Misaki asked looking up from her lap to which she had been staring at. Takahiro placed his hand face up on the table as light and shadows started dancing around in the air.

"Every human who is turned and ends up finding a mate within the vampire community – especially within the higher ranks – must have Vampire blood in their veins. Otherwise that one drop of blood we leave them will either be drained or it will mixed in with the vampire blood and drive them insane" As he said the light danced to show a human being turned and then turning into a monster. "We always leave a drop in their bodies unless we intend to kill them. That last drop has to be their vampire blood."

"Don't you think we should have known this before we decided to turn our lovers!" Masamune snapped. Takahiro raised his hand for silence.

"Continuing on, a connection – as my sister had asked – is when a vampire meets their mate. They would feel pleasure rather than pain from their bite, possessiveness will rise on bot ends, they will feel a connection to their mates family members and as humans it can be hard for them to distinguish what feelings they are, and once they are mated – or has humans call it Married – They can draw power from their partner. For example Akihiko will be able to draw on Misaki's ability to use the other Affiliations by drawing from her power sauce"

Misaki and Nowaki looked at each other, but Misaki was to focused on the name she had seen above her lover's "You are forgetting the point, Crown Prince," Misaki snapped viciously at her brother who seemed unfazed "Akihiko is Katsumi Fujino's son" Misaki growled. "Hell! I'm sure you already knew this!" Misaki snapped as she stood hissing at her brother

"No I had never met his mother, however, I do know is father is a member of 'Phantom'" Misaki gasped as she collapsed back on her chair. Takahiro stood elegantly to address everyone. "Are you all saying that you do not love your _mates_ enough that aren't willing to overlook the fact they are children of exiled traitors?"

Everyone looked away ashamed. Takahiro turned to his sister. "I know you are frightened of Katsumi. You have a right to be, but Usagi-san has no connection with his mother as I recall, so he won't attack you. Not like she had, she can't hurt you again and judging by how Akihiko reacts when you're involved; he would rather give up his life rather than take yours" Misaki looked at her brother with wide eyes as tears started pouring. Misaki excused herself from the meeting and dashed off to her room.

Takahiro smiling at his sister as she left.


	7. Consolation and Rescue

Akihiko paced his room with unease. He had tried to leave a few times but the door was sealed shut. He was tempted to bust it down but this was Misaki's home, he couldn't destroy something his lover seemed to cherish. He kicked the wall in anger and suddenly the door flew open and there Misaki stared at him with tears pouring down her face.

"Misaki…" Akihiko took a step forward and Misaki then moved, running into his arms which he instantly wrapped around her in comfort. Misaki grasped onto the front of his shirt as she silently cried. "Tell me what wrong, Misaki" He cooed lovingly to her.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-san, I got really frightened and I couldn't… I just couldn't…"

"Couldn't what Misaki?" Akihiko asked softly "I can't help you if nothing makes sense."

"I had some of the maids to look for any books containing a name from the list I had given them and that included yours. They had found one for every name that I had given. As it turns out you have – a rather recent – vampire family member. Someone I have been scared of since I was five. My fear had consumed me and I couldn't look you in the eyes anymore." Misaki explained.

"Who is it? Who could you possibly be scared of Misaki, are you not a pureblood Princess?" Akihiko asked.

"Just because I have that title doesn't mean everyone agrees with my family's thinking. That's why my parents were killed!" Misaki cried.

"You know that's not what I mean. I mean aren't you one of the most powerful vampires out there?"

"My family isn't the only purebloods out there. Our family is royalty because we have the ability to turn Naturally born vampires into humans as a form of punishment. Your mother was one of those purebloods, on top of that your father is a member of Phantom; a league of Vampire hunters" Misaki sniffled.

"And what did my mother do to frighten you so much" Akihiko asked and immediately regretted it when she whimpered.

"she was supposed to teach me in shadow magic but then one day she disappeared without a word for about a year, then one day she re appeared and when we went to the training grounds she had attempted to kill me. She got close enough to killing me that I was unconscious for a month if it hadn't been for my brother and my father stepping in" Akihiko gripped Misaki to him tighter.

"Misaki, no one will ever get close enough to hurt you any more, not if I can help it" Akihiko pulled away and wiped away her tears "So please don't be scared of me?"

Misaki gave him a watery smile and shook her head "I won't so please take care of me" Misaki said raising herself to kiss him.

"It will be my pleasure, forever and always" Akihiko muttered against her lips before closing the distance between their lips.

 **Shinobu Takatsuki**

Shinobu stood next to her princess along with the other eight masters with her on top of one of the large city buildings. Wind whipped around them as they watched the shining lights below. Shinobu took a sniff seeing if she could catch her lover's scent only to gag as she caught Misaki's scent mixed with something else. "Someone had fun" she growled.

Akihiko just grinned while Misaki blushed furiously. "Shinobu what have I told you about mentioning that!"

"It's not my fault you reek of sex" Shinobu defended.

"Well don't forget you have that same scent too sometimes and we don't point it out" Nowaki commented.

"I think we all have at some point" Kaoru added.

"Ok can we please stop this and find Miyagi? it's embarrassing" Misaki whined and Hiroki nodded in agreement. The men all chuckled. Nowaki wrapped an arm around his blushing Hiroki and a mini tornado appeared in his hand before dispersing along with Misaki. Hiroki and Kaoru let the flames gather in their palms and sent it off as well.

"Don't worry Shinobu, we'll find Miyagi-san" Misaki soothed. Suddenly Masamune tensed just as the wind returned with Miyagi's sent along with roaring flames, dizzying Hiroki who wasn't used to it for a moment.

Masamune hissed as was off, Misaki and the others following close behind "Takano wait!" Misaki shouted. The raven haired man didn't listen so Misaki opened a doorway to back to them and Kaoru and Zen retrained him as he came through.

"Let me go!" Masamune snapped struggling

"Dude calm down" Zen growled as they fought with Masamune

"That's Ritsu's blood! I can smell it!" Masamune yelled.

"We know where she is Masamune and it's be quicker if you calm down and come with us don't you think!" Misaki snapped "Miyagi is with Ritsu right now! And we need to get to her before something happens and I'm not letting you go in there if your head isn't clear!" Misaki snapped.

Masamune froze then took a few deep breaths. Seeing the raven-haired man calmed, Zen and Kaoru released him and he stood there waiting for Misaki. "Good" she nodded before opening up a gateway.

 **Miyagi Yoh**

Ritsu felt her back press to the brick wall behind her as Yoh bared his fangs at her in hunger. Ritsu couldn't take her eyes off the creature front of her and something in her dared her to snarl back at him, to fight, but she couldn't as fear paralysed her.

Yoh took another step closer, his eyes coal black eyes watched her every movement as if waiting for her to run. Ritsu couldn't help but think of a wolf before it's prey. She looked into his crazed eyes and flinched.

Yoh launched himself at Ritsu and she screamed and ducked covering her head, but all she felt was a rush of air and something smack loudly against a wall but didn't feel anything come for her so she opened her eyes to peek and gasped at the scene that was before her.


	8. Girl talk

Ritsu looked up to see what was going on when she didn't feel him attack her only to see Masamune standing between her and Yoh. Masamune had punched him in the face sending him flying against the wall. Ritsu then scrambled to her feet hiding behind Masamune grasping his shirt "Takano-san he has-"

"I know" Masamune soothed looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin "I saw, so feel free to be scared and cling to me" Masamune teased. Ritsu scowled and released his shirt as if she had been burned

"Now isn't the time to toy with me!" Ritsu snapped. She suddenly squeaked when Yoh moved.

"Idiot!" another voice called from the entrance to the alley. "Don't be rough on him" the voice snapped. Yoh stood and hissed once again. Ritsu peeked out from behind Masamune to see a group standing at the entrance. A blonde stood there barking at Masamune.

"I don't have to listen to you Shinobu, he was about to hurt Ritsu I'm not going to go easy on him!" Masamune hissed back.

"It looks like someone had neglected to feed him after they turned him" a brunette girl said beside Shinobu.

"How come Hiroki and Akihiko didn't act like this?" Shinobu growled

"Because they fed them while they were out cold" Shouta snarked to Shinobu

"Kisa-san?" Ritsu asked puzzled. Yoh in the middle tried gunning for Ritsu once more but Masamune knocked him back.

"Shinobu you owe me for this!" Ritsu gasped as Masamune tore his wrist open and Lunged for Yoh and secured his mouth over the man's lips forcing the starved Newly created vampire to drink before knocking him out and tossing him to the blonde. Ritsu gaped at the group in front of her.

Masamune marched over to Ritsu "Where are you hurt?" Masamune demanded. Ritsu's hand reached up to grasp her shoulder but she turned her defiant gaze on him "Let me see" he demanded. Ritsu shook her head "Dammit Ritsu we don't have time for this-"

Misaki interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder. Ritsu watched in shock as he bowed his head to the rather young brunette. Said brunette seemed to look just like her, only her hair was slightly longer and her colourings like her hair and eyes were slightly darker. "My name is Misaki, we don't intend to hurt you we promise, come with us and we'll heal your wound and explain everything" Misaki said in a soothing voice.

"Yea Ricchan! Don't worry you aren't alone either!" Shouta cheered. Ritsu nodded hesitantly. Misaki smiled, she felt bad for using a bit of hypnotic suggestion, and Masamune clearly wasn't happy about it and his hands twitched into claws and Akihiko was watching him intently. Misaki opened up the gate way and lead Ritsu to her home. Everyone had been locked away save for Takahiro's sworn Masters and his son. Minami Takahiro and Mahiro were there to greet her.

Ritsu was getting annoyed at how Masamune was sticking to her side and sent him a glare. While discussing things with Takahiro, Mahiro, a young Master who was showing signs of being an earth affiliated master, was in Misaki's grip. Once Takahiro and his family had parted to patrol the southern wing Misaki turned to the group.

"Takano, Usagi -san you two patrol the northern wing. Hiroki , Nowaki take east and Shouta and Hatori the west. Kirishima and Asahina take the surrounding areas Shinobu take care of Miyagi" everyone but Masamune moved. "Takano. I'll look after Ritsu,"

"But-"

"While Ritsu it here she is my responsibility. Don't you want to make sure no one tries to hurt her? You two have the closest wing to the masters rooms where we'll be" Misaki shooed him away, he growled but complied anyway.

Ritsu loosed a sigh of relief "He worries for you, you know" Misaki chuckled

"I don't need it" Ritsu growled "I don't need him" Misaki laughed and guided her towards the master's wing

"You are in a building full of fresh blooded Vampires you wouldn't stand a chance if one escaped" Misaki pointed out and Ritsu froze. "Relax everyone is on lock down. We had planned to bring Miyagi-san – the guy that attacked you – back as a human but it seemed that the rogues got to him first. But since we found you, you have nothing to worry about" Ritsu just huffed

"Are you one?"

"you're the only human here Ritsu. The ones that were with us though were the only ones that have control of their need for blood."

"So then Takano and Kisa…."

"Ritsu there is one thing that I want to make clear with you. We may be vampires but we aren't any different as either other than a bit of magic" Misaki chided.

"Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be left alone with Takano-san"

"Why not? You have nothing to be frightened of"

"It's not that" Ritsu stated shaking her head "We used to date back in high school and then due to a misunderstanding I had ended it with him. And I intend to keep it that way despite him wanting to change that"

"If it was a misunderstanding then why are you so against it?"

"Are you on his side or something?" Ritsu asked sceptically

"No, No, I'm on no ones side I'm just trying to help. You can't avoid it forever"

"I'm scared that he's just toying with me again. That if I let him in he'll turn around and break my heart again with an "Are you stupid enough to fall for that twice?" Sort of thing" Ritsu admitted softly.

"Let me tell you something, Ritsu, when we were looking for Miyagi, Takano had smelt your blood and went off in a rush without warning, he was so desperate to save you that he somehow managed to shake off a pureblood's order. Bound or not Masters will always obey a pureblood's orders. Kirishima and Asahina had to restrain him till he calmed down otherwise he would have killed Miyagi and we'd have a pissed Shinobu on our hands"

"What…"

"Takano loves you more than anything. He isn't playing, sure he had one night stands but he never lead girls on he always told them straight up that you were in his heart. When he had come back saying he had found you and asked us to help look after you… he had improved for the better. His shadows when you were gone reacted violently because they feed of the sad emotions but now they barely reach for him unless he calls and when him and Shouta get into a hissing match that's a good thing" Misaki giggled "Just think about it okay? Now let me tend your wound. You may have a vampire lover but you're still human"


	9. Mad to the Point of Insanity

Ritsu left the room Misaki had given her to rest in. After exploring the room she had figured that it was Masamune's. She could tell that Masamune was giving her space because she had heard him outside her door a couple of times but he never came in.

 _Maybe if we just talk, it's what we always fail at doing. I never tell him the problem but he doesn't listen to me._

Ritsu stepped out into the hallway cautiously only to bump into someone. Ritsu looked up to see Masamune staring down at her. "How are you feeling?" Masamune asked

"It hurts a bit but Misaki had done a good job treating it" Ritsu answered looking away from his amber eyes. Masamune reached up to her shoulder brushing aside the t-shirt to see the pure white bandages.

"She's had plenty of practice with Me and Kisa" Masamune uttered, he turned to leave but Ritsu grabbed sleeve.

"Can... Can we talk?" Ritsu stuttered "Otherwise this will end with both of us hurting" Masamune twisted his hand around to grasp her small hand in his.

"I would never hurt you" Masamune paused "Not on purpose" he added. Ritsu giggled and a warm smile spread across his face at the sound. One that he had missed since high school. Suddenly though Masamune tensed pulling her towards him

"Takano!" Ritsu growled struggling, but once she looked up at the black haired vampire she stilled. "Takano-san?"

Suddenly she felt herself pinned to the wall, Ritsu squeezed her eyes shut at the impact, then she felt something warm and wet drip onto her face. Ritsu opened her eyes and gasped.

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki wondered through the halls towards the entrance hall with Akihiko close behind. She felt a little uneasy as she did. Upon entering though she couldn't stop the horror she felt at the sight. piles of dust littered the hall some with black cloaks and some with the Uniform of Takahiro's sworn. She heard a groan come from the side and Misaki saw Minami laying limply on the floor.

"Nee-chan!" Misaki cried. once she reached the woman she sealed the wounds with her fire before feeding the woman her blood. Minami woke and groaned once more "Nee-chan what happened?"

"Rouges, they got in, someone got through the gate and let them in. Takahiro and Mahiro have disappeared" Minami warned "two rouges are still roaming the castle. one of them was a pure-blood"

"Rest Nee-chan, I'll find them" Misaki snarled laced with the tone of an order. Ritsu's scream suddenly filled the air mixed with the sent of Masamune's blood.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu felt tears sting her eyes at the sight before her and she screamed. A sword was sticking through his shoulder as she shadows around him stopped it from moving any farther forward. Masamune had caged her against the wall panting heavily and looked like he was in immense pain and yet he still reached down to cup her cheek with his hand to calm her down.

"Everything will be okay" Masamune whispered while the sword was pulled out of him. Once it was gone Masamune twisted around and grabbed the blade with his hands making it cut into the palms of his hands.

The man in the black cloak pressed down on the sword. "Submit, Master"

"Trust me to find the pure-blood" Masamune grunted as his knees started to bend on their own will but Masamune fought it in his own desperation.

"Give me that human, submit!" The pure-blooded snarled. Masamune grunted again but something knocked the pure blood away allowing the injured man to stumble away to be caught by Ritsu. Masamune looked up to see Kaoru and Nowaki scrabbling with the pure-blood

Shinobu came running as well. "Idiot, what were you thinking!?" the blonde growled "A couple more inches to your right and you'd be dust"

Shinobu had a look at the wound "I don't need a lecture form you" Masamune panted moving to clamp down on the wound only for Shinobu to bat it away

"Onodera-san don't let him touch the wound. You're an idiot Takano, only Misaki-sama can heal this,"

"I'll be fine" Masamune hissed at Shinobu. Masamune tried to stand but all his strength left him.

"Takano, that sword was obviously laced with pure blooded light magic! If you move it will get into you system quicker and destroy the shadows in your blood!"

"I'll be fine!" Masamune snarled

"Takano rest" Came an order from behind Shinobu. Masamune immediately collapsed against Ritsu as he swore as his lover lowered him to the ground. Misaki stepped into Masamune's view looking more than pissed off. She stepped up to Masamune and lent over to slap him full on the face shocking the lower vampires around her "Did you plan on breaking your promise!" Misaki snarled.

Masamune's eyes widened in shock at the words "Of course not!" Masamune snarled at the pure blood

"Then why do you not listen to the healer of our group! You promised that the second Ritsu was dragged into this world you would protect her! you are breaking that promise putting your own life at risk! the second your shadows are gone, you die Takano you know this yet you continued to go against that!" Misaki yelled.

Masamune sagged back into Ritsu's worried hold.

"You can't protect her if you're dead" Misaki added a lot more calmly. Misaki pressed her hand to his wound "This will hurt a lot but take it as punishment"

Masamune looked away up at Ritsu, who had tears in her eyes. Masamune lifted his hand to wipe them away only for him to scream out in agony bearing his fangs as he squeezed his eyes shut. once his cries had finished Misaki had turned to see the pureblood starting to get the upper hand of the two masters. Misaki turned to Akihiko and Hiroki who had been standing their watching.

Hiroki's panicked eyes watched her injured and quickly tiring lover. "Take Masamune to his room to rest, Shinobu tend to him as well as Asahina and Nowaki when they come through if they need it, Usagi-san, Kamijou-san if someone you don't know walks through that door... Kill them"

both former humans as well as Ritsu's eyes widened in shock. Misaki turned to the two fighting the pureblood. observing the purebloods movements she noticed he had taken a favour to fire magic against the two. suddenly Misaki's eyes turned pure white and the temperature of the room dropped rapidly as ice crawled along the floor and up the walls in front of her. Nowaki and Kaoru noticed and before they could be touched by the ice they lept away to stand at the pureblood princess' side

"Are you two hurt badly?" Misaki asked as she watched the weaker pureblood struggle in her eyes before turning to see the two. Nowaki was clutching his arm and Kaoru was favouring his left leg

"Just a few broken bones, no magic was used" Nowaki answered

"Good, head to Masamune's room to be treated"

"Misaki-sama" Kaoru protested.

"Go" Misaki commanded. Nowaki and Kaoru looked at each other but nodded and left a fuming Misaki to deal with the pure blood. "You injured my sister and my followers. You attempted to kid nap my friend and another friends lover. you entered my home with Ill will, I will see you punished for this" Misaki hissed as she stepped onto the ice and an ominous crack of the ice filled the air, fangs bared, but no one saw the blood that seeped into the ice like a trail as she stepped upon it's chilled surface.


	10. Lost Tears

Misaki watched the pure blood at is stood stock still in the icy cage. Grinned on his face widening with every step. "You're good at hiding the sent of blood from your masters. What would they say if they found out about that gaping hole in your side-"

"Silence!" Misaki snarled

"Tsk, tsk, Purebloods shouldn't lose their cool" The rouge replied. The pure blood flexed sending ice shards scattering across the floor "I thought the princess would be stronger than that"

Misaki's face stayed calm despite the rage.

"How did you get that wound I wonder. without anyone knowing I wonder. especially when you were with your brother most of this morning" the rouge pulled something out of his sleeve. and Misaki gasped as she caught sight of he syringe.

"No..."

"Could it be that dear Nii-san attacked you and you can't heal from it?" the rouge continued. Misaki let out a grieving shriek before sending wave after wave of mixed magic at the pureblood. The pureblood's eyes widened and he suddenly felt scared.

Misaki didn't kill him though she tortured him slowly, he only thought he was feeling immense pain. "What did you do to him! What did you do to my brother! What about my Nephew! tell me!" Misaki shrieked.

"I don't know about the kid! But your beloved crown price is long gone back to rouge headquarters" the rouge cried

"What did you do!?" suddenly she felt her power drain and she felt the wound in her side still attempting to heal itself tapping into her power source. she was running out and fast.

Tears streaked down the princess' face as she continued to send wave after wave of magic. Having heard their princess' cry, Zen, Shouta, Hatori and Akihiko came out to stand at the edge of the ice and were shocked at the sight that they saw

"Give him back!" Misaki shouted at the pureblood. Akihiko ran onto the ice and wrapped his arms around the distressed vampiress. "Please" She sobbed. the ice cleared but the weaker pureblood was still howling in pain.

"Misaki. Misaki it's okay" Akihiko hushed as he held the sobbing pure blood to him.

"Misaki-sama, what should we do with the pure blood?" Zen asked as he walked over to the still screaming rouge.

Misaki turned to him, her eyes hidden behind her fringe as she ran a finger across her neck. before breaking free of her lovers hold. "Your punishment for this act of treason; poisoning the crown prince with a strain of madness and kidnapping him, as a stand in for the MIA Crown prince I, Takahashi Misaki, first in line for the title of Crown Princess hereby sentence you to death"

Zen completely ripped off the rouges head then ripped out his heart and Misaki ignited them on fire. Before Misaki collapsed once more, caught by Zen who handed her to Akihiko once more . "Everything will be okay Misaki-sama"

"Mahiro..."

"Is safe with Hiyori" Zen assured "She had found him crying in the hallway and took him to her room" Misaki nodded and snuggled into Akihiko's chest. Akihiko swept her off her feet and decided to take her back to her room. that's when he noticed, her eyes weren't back to the beautiful emerald that he love so much and she was getting weaker by the second. he turned towards her room only to find a trail of blood along the ice.

"Kirishima"

"Yes?" Zen answered. He had yet to notice a crimson trail as he cleaned the ashes away.

"Please tell me you're injured somehow" Akihiko asked looking pointedly at the trail.

"Shit!" Zen swore. "Shinobu! Asahina!" Zen shouted. the blonde peeked out of the room, seeing what the commotion was about she, along with Kaoru followed Akihiko to Misaki's room

 **Usami Akihiko**

Misaki was patched up but she refused to do anything. She now lay curled up in her bed, Akihiko laying behind her with his arm wrapped around her, their fingers entwined "Talk to me Misaki. How did you get that wound?"

"Something was wrong with Nii-chan this morning. he was tense while we were talking but then... he attacked me. I didn't know why, but he did then he went missing"

"You mean you've had that wound all day!?" Akihiko cried then smacked his hand against his forehead for not noticing. "Why would Takahiro suddenly attack you though?"

"They injected him with a poison" Misaki started to cry again "A poison that would kill a Master but it would make a pure blood go insane" Misaki rolled over a buried herself into Akihiko's arms

"Him and Mahiro are the only blood family I have left. Now my brother is gone" She sobbed.

"Misaki, everything will be okay, well find away to get Takahiro back and returned to the way he was. Meanwhile everyone else is at a loss for what to do. so what are you going to do about it?" Akihiko asked. "They are your people are they not. They are all waiting to see that you are okay. that you re ready to lead them for however long it takes. Most of them are gathered outside now"

"I have no idea how to lead them. I'm not expected to lead for a long while yet" Misaki whimpered

"You've done it long enough with the rest of us, with everyone in this house, why not do the same thing just... times it a few more" Akihiko suggested. Misaki just clung onto him for dear life.

"give me time to grieve" Misaki whimpered releasing him. Akihiko nodded. Akihiko pressed his lips to hers before pinning her down.

"Don't take too long" he soothed before vacating the bed and left the room.


	11. Long Live the Crown Princess Misaki

Misaki entered the throne room, for the first time in 15 years of her life. The place where she had met her brother for the first time, the time when her mother and father were still the crown prince and princess. Pure blood children tended to be weak in the first five years of their life and are often hidden away from any and all vampires save the mother and father. they are even hidden away from their siblings if fear the child would be hurt.

Misaki had remembered the day she had first met her brother and tears streamed down her face.

 _"Mama? where are we going?" A little Misaki asked_

 _"We are going to meet others now that you've become strong, just like mummy and daddy" Misaki's mother cooed, her blue eyes glittering with joy. "You can met Big brother and you can make all sorts of friends"_

 _"Really?" Misaki asked excitedly as she continued to twist and twirl her mother's chocolate colored hair while her mother carried her upstairs. once they reached the throne room, Misaki spotted her father standing on the dais waiting for them "Daddy!" Misaki said as when she was released she ran over to her father. the man hugged her with a warm smiled. Misaki's own warm eyes glittered happily back at her._

 _"How is my Little princess" Misaki's father asked_

 _"Daddy, mummy said I can make new friends now!" Misaki cheered. The crown prince nodded_

 _"But first you have to meet Big brother" As if on queue there was a knock on the door then the door open. Misaki screamed then ran to hide behind her father's throne. Takahiro stepped in and respectfully bowed to his parents_

 _"Mother, Father, you wished to see me?" Takahiro asked. Misaki's mother pouted_

 _"Taka-chan, baby why are you so formal with us, we are family, and this is a family matter" Takahiro sighed in relief "Takahiro have you done something to make yourself so stiff cd_

 _"No mum, I just thought perhaps I had made a mistake" Takahiro replied "Besides it is what is expected of me"_

 _"Lets move on." Misaki's father turned to his throne. Confused Takahiro followed his line of sight, but he couldn't see the frightened girl behind the Throne like her father could. "Misa-chan, come out" Misaki's father cooed_

 _"Baby, it's okay" Misaki's mother added. Misaki timidly stepped out and Takahiro watched her in shock. Takahiro stepped forward and Misaki immediately hid once more. the fifteen year old was at a loss of what to do. His father encouraged him farther. Takahiro knew how explosive a child can be with raw magic that they couldn't control, after all he had been just as frightened a she is when he was introduced into society._

 _he knelt on the top step of the throne "Misa-sama" Takahiro cooed. the young girl popped the top of her head gingerly around the corner of the throne "Misa-sama I'm you knight in shining armor" Takahiro cooed "I'm going to be your big brother and body guard, would you like that?"_

 _Misaki nodded but hid around the corner again. "Misaki..." their mother sighed. "She was so excited before what happened?"_

 _"Setsuka, let them be, if we want them to get along we got to let them figure it out for themselves" Misaki's father pointed out_

 _"Cain, she's still young" Setsuka worried. Takahiro sent a smile to his mother then turned to Misaki once more_

 _"Misa-sama, are you scared of me?"_

 _"Very!" Misaki shouted defiantly._

 _"But Misa-sama, you're more powerful than me" Takahiro lied. Misaki came out of hiding fully to reveal the cute little sister_

 _"Am I? How?" Misaki asked confused. He was bigger and older than her._

 _"Yes you are because you're so cute that i would do anything you asked" Takahiro chuckled. Misaki's eyes widened and she giggled and then an idea struck her_

 _"Stand up" Takahiro did "Pick me up" Misaki ordered and her brother followed. "put me down" he did. Misaki looked around. "Give me food!"_

 _Takahiro faltered slightly but offered his wrist anyway. Misaki pressed a kiss to his wrist. Misaki giggled and squealed when Takahiro scooped her up_

 _"Am I scary now?" Misaki shook her head and hugged her brother tightly_

 _"No! you're my Ni-san!" Misaki cheered_

 _"That's right and no matter what i will always protect you"_

 _"Promise?" Misaki said holding out her pinky_

 _"Promise" Takahiro smiled hooking his own pinky with hers_

Akihiko watched his girlfriend fall to her knees and cry. He walked over to her and stood there in silent support. Misaki stood and hugged him tightly. "Why does everyone leave me _?"_ she sobbed "Mother, Father, Nii-chan, I don't know what to do"

"I'm still here, I always will be" Akihiko pointed out "I may not know what I'm doing but you aren't alone"

"You can't leave me, Usagi-san, please" Misaki begged. Akihiko pressed his forehead to hers cupping her face gently

"I swear, I won't go anywhere with out you and no one will take you from me" Akihiko uttered. Misaki felt her grief lift if but slightly "I'll help you with what ever you need"

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in"

In filtered the remaining three vampires bound to Takahiro including Minami, along with Misaki's own six plus Masamune, Ritsu, Hiroki, Yoh, Hiyori and Mahiro all entered. Ritsu stood off to the side with the two children but the Adult vampire all formed Rows in front of her which Akihiko joined.

Nowaki stepped forward from the front row "Misaki-sama, we know this is a hard time for you but this is something that cannot wait. Misaki-sama we all agreed that we want to follow your lead to whatever end. You have help each and every one of us one way or the other."

"Everyone here treasures the leadership you show here" Zen added. Everyone knelt before her, Including Akihiko and Hiroki.

"I..." Misaki felt the tears.

"Just accept, Misaki-sama" Masamune huffed.

"I accept the role of Crown Princess, Until Crown Prince Takahiro is able to take it back for himself" Misaki announced. Everyone smiled knowing that was all they would be able to get at the time being. Choruses of; "Long Live Crown Princess Misaki" Filled the throne room.

Misaki looked towards her mother's throne with a sad smile _Mother, Father, Brother, please give me strength to lead these people the way he deserve, I swear I will bring Nii-san home and bring an end to these rouges_


	12. the Seven Crowns

Misaki let the water slide over her body to wash away the conflicting thoughts in her head. She suddenly jumped however when the warm water stopped and turned to see who had done it only to see shadows swirling around the tap. Akihiko was leaning against the door frame to their room. "You've gotten better with your abilities Usagi-san" Misaki praised.

"I'm a fast learner" Akihiko hummed eyeing up his lover's body. Misaki turned bright red and turned away covering her chest. "Relax it's nothing I haven't seen before" Akihiko pushed off the door frame and grabbed a towel off the stack in the nearby cupboard and draped it over her shoulders pressing a kiss to her neck. Misaki turned to Akihiko with a shocked expression on her face. "Did you want me to do something?" He teased

Misaki shook her head grasping the towel clutching it closer to herself before traipsing into her room to dig through Akihiko's clothes. Making him raise his eyebrow "Your clothes are comfy" was all she said before looking in her own draws for underwear. "Usagi-san, I'm sorry for forcing you into this world" Misaki all but whispered.

"Don't be" Akihiko smiled "I got to learn a lot more about you here and despite everything that has happened i wouldn't change any of it. Even if you had asked I'd still be standing here as I am now with you. so either way it's still my choice"

Misaki remained silent as she started to button up Akihiko's shirt. Akihiko walked over taking over doing the rest of the buttons. "I feel so selfish right now, I... I think i still would have changed you whether you wanted it or not because I... I can't see my life without you in it. You've always stuck with me despite all my insecurities and my secrets. I can't lose you now but I'm so scared they will take you from me like they have everyone else-"

"Misaki" Akihiko growled "I'm not going anywhere and stressing yourself isn't going to make things better. You need sleep, it's been a rough few days" Misaki nodded. She turned towards the bed and went to get in but suddenly turned around and pulled Akihiko down for a kiss.

"Usagi-san..."

"Misaki, if you keep this up I can't guarantee I won't-"

"I don't care.' Misaki interrupted "I need the distraction"

Akihiko firmly grabbed her wrist and pushed her back slightly looking her in the eye. "I don't want our love making to be just a distraction, Misaki. it's how i show you how much I love you"

"Your love can be my distraction" Misaki countered

"And the second you have that frame of mind it's just pure fucking, Misaki, that's not what I want for us" and with that Akihiko stepped away. "Sleep Misaki, I'll be here when you wake"Akihiko stated

"Usagi-san I don't need sleep. Vampires don't sleep, sleep is just a way to relax" Misaki protested

"And that's what you need right now Misaki" Akihiko pointed out.

"What I _need_ right now, Usagi-san, is you. I don't care if it's just siting around talking or love making i just need you here. Don't let me think about the fact I just lost my brother, or that I became the ruler of vampires only hours ago, or even the fact that I have no clue in what I'm doing and I even have _humans_ that specifically need my protection" Misaki ranted. Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. of course there was a lot on her mind and he kicked himself for getting so upset about it.

Akihiko pulled her into his arms. "Well here yiu can be the same Misaki you always were, your not the crown princess, or even a princess here you're just my beautiful Misaki." He soothed "When it's just us two you don't have to be anyone you don't want to be"

Akihiko then scooped her up and he sat them on the bed, her back was pressed to his chest as she sat between his legs. "Usagi-san?"

"You said you needed a distraction right? I think right now just talking would be better" Akihiko smiled . "I still have a few questions though... about vampires and stuff" Akihiko added

"Go a head"

"Why isn't there a king or a queen? Why only Crown Prince or Princess?" Akihiko asked curiously

"Well you know about Christianity right? well that's sort of true accept all but one apostle race has been twisted to seem evil so then human's could control and kill each other for centuries" Misaki explained "Each of the seven races have a crown prince and or princess and each of them represent one of the seven apostles. the seven most powerful guardians"

"Guardians huh?"

"Yea we were essentually created to protect humans from destroying themselves" Misaki responded.

"So what are these apostles then?" Akihiko asked confused.

"There are only seven by birth right and there can be another seven through mariage; Katsu Hamasaki Crown Prince of Angels and his wife Nanami, Rin Nakahara crown princess of Spirits and her husband Ren, Moriko Nakano crown princess of Mages, Me crown princess of Vampires," Misaki paused with a blush as she turned away from Akihiko's curious gaze "And hopefully as a husband... you" Misaki stated rapidly.

Akihiko gave Misaki an affectionate smile "Is that a proposal I hear?" He teased. "Isn't that my job?" he added with a grin

"Usagi-san it was a comment no more!" Misaki stated defiantly

"Good. because I intend to sweep you of your feet when I propse. And trust me I will" Misaki turned bright red but she could feel her heart racing in her chest at the softly spoken words making her shiver. He felt her mood rise ten fold at the comment and she couldn't thank her lover enough for it.

"A-anyways" Misaki stuttered "there is also; Rio Miyamoto Crown princess of the were-beasts, Taichi Nakashima crown prince of demons and lastly Haruki Mizushima crown prince of Selkies and his wife Sayuri. we each have designated zone of japan to cover and we always meet at least once a month"

"Wow that's a lot of names to remeber"

"What's sad though is that a change in leaders for demons and vampires are very rare, and now it's happened twice in 1 century"

"Misaki, love, everything will be okay, you'll see"


	13. Erased Fear

Ritsu entered Masamuune's room. she didn't think about the empty blood packets laying around the place as she walked over to the bed where Masamune was laying asleep. Walking over she paused in front of him and brushed the locks from his face gently. However, Ritsu jumped when Masamune's voice riverbrated through the air

"I think this is the first time I have woken up and you aren't trying to sneak away from me" Masamune joked tiredly. Ritsu felt the guilt bubble up in her throat as she sat beside him on the bed

"Thank you for protecting me" Ritsu whispered softly. Masamune grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together weakly. The vampire saw the look of pain cross Ritsu's face and Masamune tried lifting his hand to her face wincing slightly at his sore shoulder but he pressed on gently cupping her face.

"There's no need, Ritsu." Masamune soothed, his voice cracking slightly at the effort he was exerting making his breathing heavier.

"Takano? Takano what's wrong are you hurting?" Ritsu asked worried.

"Don't worry about me, its just a side effect" Masamune breathed "He used my opposition affiliations and the shadows that keep the bloodpumping through my vains are fighting it off with the help of Misaki's."

"Misaki-chan said you got into fights with Kisa a lot, wouldn't it be deadly for either of you then if she's light?"

"It did, when we were yoounger, there was one time both me and Kisa had been bed ridden for a couple of weeks because of our lack of control. the only reason we don't gop off at each other at work is because we've learnt control, but it still snaps on the odd occasion" Masamune chuckled "But it's only if the magic creates a bleeding wound that we are in danger"

Masamune tried sitting up and Ritsu helped him ignoring her racing heart as her hands brushed against his chest before she moved to sit closer to him "How long will you be like this?" Ritsu asked

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Masamune answered "since it's a pureblood I'll need Misaki to heal me a few times" he added. Ritsu started crying as she leaned on his shoulder. Masamune raised his good hand and hugged her close "Don't cry Ritsu, no one knew he was there"

"It's not that, I know that it's just... all I've done is be a complete bitch to you and for rather selfish reasons but you'd still protect me" Ritsu sobbed.

"Tell me the reason. I won't understand why you push me away all the time if you don't tell me" Masamune pleaded. Ritsu pulled away and looked into Masamune's eyes, the love that shone in their golden depth touched Ritsu and she felt rather stupid for being so afraid. But she had seen it happen, when she had been day dreaming about getting back together with Masamune one of her friends in england had the same problem, only she had been shattered more than twice by the same person and it drove her to take her own life.

That's when she was determined to never love anyone again, thats when she believed love only exsisted in stories and yet Masamune had still made her fall in love with him again. Something inside her, the part that made her submit to their desires time and time again, the part that made her think that he was okay to let back in again in his more tolloerable moments knew he really loved her. But the coward in her kept him at a distance.

Ritsu pulled away and stood when Masamune grabbed her wrist nly to be shocked when she didn't leave like he thought she would instead the turned to fully face him and hug him tightly yet careful of the wound "I'm scared" she finally whispered.

Masamune's eyes widened as he pulled back to see Ritsu's guilty face. "Ritsu..."

"I've seen it happen, Takano, and it just ended so horribly and I know it was a misunderstanding but what if it wasn't meant to-"

"Ritsu, we won't know unless we try will we? We can test it out, work through things instead of just up and leaving" Masamune said sternly

"I don't think I could handle if something were to happen again" Ritsu whimpered. Masamune brought her face closer to his cupping her face, his gaze switching between eye eyes and her lips as he resisted the urge to kiss her.

"That's assuming something will go wrong and if you think like that something _will_ go wrong. You know Misaki-sama and Akihiko had been togeher 4 years and yet she has only recently told him the she love him, because she needed to work on her courage to be that vulerable. and for a pureblood like her that is a big thing" Masamune smiled at her "I'm willing to wait for the words, or the for you to have the courage to love me once again. Just in the mean time let me stay by your side" Ritsu tried to hide her face from him. "Don't, Ritsu, look at me. Give me an answer"

"What answer could I possibly give you" Rtisu cried "I just don't know anything anymore. beside now that all this has happened don't you think we hvae so much more you have to consider?"

"What do you mean?" Masamune frowned

"I'm human, Takano you can't ignore that fact" Ritsu pointed out

"Then become a vampire, other wise I'll protect you fro as long as I have to" Masamune said simply. "It's safe for you to become a vampire if you you wanted to stay with me as a vampire I'll teach you everything I can. although i won't be much help if you are another affiliation" Masamune added "But the choice is yours"

Ritsu blinked at him. "I can become a vampire?" Masamune nodded.

"We'd have to wait till I recovered before I can though otheriwse it would be very painful for you"

"What would be the difference if you did it or if Misaki did it?" Masamune raised her hand to him mouth

"Let me show you" Masamune murmured "Remember, I would never hurt you" Masamune added before baring his fangs and biting into her wrist. Ritsu had to press her free hand to her mouth to stop the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape. "See? If anyone else did it you would feel pain, Just Hiroki and Akihiko did when their respective partners changed them"

"So strange"

"So do I dare hope that this means you'll stay with me?" Masamune asked and Ritsu finally met his gaze and nodded.

"But you have to recover first" Ritsu said sternly

"If I have a sexy nurse like you taking care of me I'll be better in no time" Ritsu grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him gently with him "Hey, Hey don't hurt the patient " Masamune laughed as he trapped her on his lap. Ritsu was giggling as she continued to bat him with the pillow playfully but as soon as she noticed a change in breathing she stopped. "Hey why stop the pillow fight"

"Your breathing..." Ritsu moved to get off his lap but Masamune stopped her.

"I'm fine" Masamune grinned right before he kissed her. The couple didn't notice Misaki peek her head in to heal Masamune once more only for the woman to sneak out.

"Good job Ricchan" Misaki cheered quietly but them Misaki jumped "Not good" Misaki burst into the room earning a growl from Masamune "You two shouldn't be doing stuff like that when you're too weak, Takano" Misaki chided

"I'm sure I could find the strength"

"Pervert!" the two girls screamed

"Who's a pervert?" Akihiko asked as he appeared behind Misaki

"Takano" Misaki answered.

"She's telling me off because she thinks I'm too weak at the moment to sleep with Ritsu, all I said was I'm sure I could find the strength" Masamune shrugged

"Misaki don't deprive a man of his sex, its the cruelest thing ever." Akihiko teased "C'mon, we have our own sleeping to do" Akihiko added picking up the woman and dragging her off

"Wait Usagi-san!"

"Yes, yes" Akihiko responded as he closed the door

"You two get along so well" Ritsu huffed

"I fell like our personalities are twins" Masamune grinned jokingly

"No kidding" Ritsu scoffed


	14. Forced Revelation

Shouta threw herself onto the bed with a huff as she buried her face in the pillows. She was so happy to be back in the human world after everything that happened. Sure here is a lot more dangerous but she was more concerned for Kou's safety and that means being in the human world with him. Shouta peeked out from the pillows to see Kou taking off his jacket and settling down in her home.

She felt really bad for lying to Misaki. Misaki thought Kou already knew about her but in truth he was still in the dark and the only reason she couldn't see him often was work but that was a total lie, instead she was back in the vampire sanctuary training the light affiliates and she hated herself for it.

what made it better was she had come clean not that long ago but Misaki had told her that Kou needed to know that he was putting his life at risk being near her. "Kisa-san? Are you alright?" Kou asked worried when he caught the woman's sad gaze. What if he rejected her though?

"I'm fine" Shouta hid her face again childishly

"If you're tied I can go home"

"No!... No just stay here" Shouta stated before rolling onto her back so Kou had room to lay next to her. Once he did she curled into him letting him wrap his arms around her. and she would have fallen asleep like that if it weren't for the strange scent she was picking up. A knock sounded at the door and Kou went to go answer it and Shouta let him.

She suddenly flung herself out of bed when the scent got stronger. It was disgusting. Shouta ran to the door where Kou was staring rather coldly at the man at the door and Shouta got to him in time to pull him back from the swipe of claws. Shouta and Kou were flung to the floor as she did. Shouta turned to the man at the door who was grinning with bared fangs.

Kou pulled Shouta quickly off the floor. he turned to see the man's glowing red eyes staring back. "I missed" The man pouted teasingly. Kou tried to step in front of Shouta who merely shook her head and rested a hand on his arm.

"I thought something stank" Shouta growled

"How harsh of you Kisa-sama" The male vampire teased.

"Kisa-san?" Kou asked in shock only for his eyes to meet pure black rather than their normal light brown. Her own fangs peaking from her upper lip. Kou twisted towards her but she didn't look at him. She couldn't. Shouta stepped forward towards the vampire only for him to lash out and it tore into her skin leaving three gashes in her skin.

However this time Shouta retaliated as a band of light ignited around his neck searing into him making him scream out. He fell to his knees "You don't stand a chance, you lack control and you lack rank, " Shouta kicked the man's head as soon as the screaming stopped and it fell off and both body and head turned to dust as they made contact with the floor.

"Kisa-san your arm..." Shouta ripped open the already ruined top and pressed a glowing hand onto the wound.

"If we stay here only more will come." Shouta cursed. her barriers finally broke. they must have been attacking it at its weakest during the night or they have a pure-blood nearby. If that was the case she'd ask Zen to put up a shield for the nights. Shouta turned to Kou who was looking at her concerned

"where would we go then Kisa-san this is your home right?"

"I'll go back to the sanctuary and once I've removed your memories I'll-"

"No way!" Kou cried looking rather annoyed and Shouta looked wide eyes. "I'd like to know exactly who... or in this case it is I'm dating" Kou added.

"Yukina... I... it's" Shouta was at a loss for words and as it was she could feel her hunger mounting from the use of her powers and loss of blood.

Shouta fought down the beast so she could think clearly and looked to Kou who held a hand towards her and she slipped it into his. Kou tugged her forward and kissed her. "You're still my Kisa-san right?" Kou asked smiling lovingly down at her. Shouta searched his eyes and nodded "Then there shouldn't be a problem... unless this sort of thing isn't allowed for you"

"No there isn't any problem with that. Misaki-sama is good with that kind of thing, its when its a pure-blood that it causes concerns but not really"

"Are you jot a pure blood?" Kou asked.

"If I was it still wouldn't matter- oops" Shouta squeaked. Kou raised an eyebrow confused. Shouta side and went in to her living room and when into one of the side table draws pulling out a small green bead. "Just remember this is a vampire sanctuary, you Do. Not. Leave. My. Side. got it?" Kou nodded. Shouta growled when she heard snarling and another horrible stench head towards them.

She threw the bead at the wall and it opened up a gate way. She told Kou to head through and she used her magic to close the door and set up a barrier at the door as she stepped through after him.

As soon as Shouta stepped through she saw Kou gazing around the empty entry hall "Welcome to my vampire home" Shouta sneered to no one in particular. Shouta barely took one step before Nowaki was in front of her

"Kisa-san, Masamune took a turn for the worse"

"What!? Where is Misaki-sama?"

"We don't know. Her mood has been up and down lately. I was about to look for her, but there is too much light energy in his system and Akihiko and Zen are working hard to help his shadows fight it off. I need you to get rid of some if not most of it" Shouta snarled.

"Get Misaki-sama quickly!"

"Kisa-san, I don't understand what's going on"

"Takano is a shadow affiliate, the total opposite of me, we were attacked by a pure-blood the other day and the pure blood had used light magic on him and should he get injured with that magic it could be fatal for him if left unchecked. Takano - the stupid idiot - got stabbed almost in the heart by it protecting Ricchan and he could possibly die, and being a light Affiliate i have to help them keep the light at bay when Misaki-sama can't" Shouta turned and ran, Kou following behind her once they reached the room they found chaos


	15. Pain and Past

Zen was struggling to hold Masamune at bay with his shadows as Akihiko stood in front of Ritsu. Ritsu looked frightened. Shouta ran over to Ritsu. "Ricchan what happened?"

"Takano just suddenly attacked Kirishima-san" Ritsu stated

"Check Ritsu, I smell blood coming from somewhere" Zen pointed out

"Did he hurt you? Has he bitten you? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Shouta asked. Ritsu shook her head

"No, but my shoulder hurts" Shouta reached for Ritsu's shirt and started undoing it and all the men turned away respectfully and Shouta gasped.

"Ritsu your wound opened again. That probably why he's lost it. as it is the light in his system has caused his rational to shut down, so his instincts because he can smell your blood, are telling him to protect you from anyone and everyone."

"Akihiko step away from Ritsu" Zen ordered as he moved out away from Masamune. Akihiko moved to the door and Shouta did the same but all were ready in case he tried to hurt Ritsu. "No one move"

Zen released Masamune and the sick Vampire was immediately behind Ritsu and had wrapped an arm around Ritsu's shoulders the other out stretched, shadows swirled in his hand towards Shouta. Shouta went into a defensive stance Kou behind her didn't like where this was going. But then a smaller brunette brushed past them. A tall male not far behind.

"Takano stop, get a hold of yourself" Misaki ordered. "I don't need two sick masters" She added. Masamune lowered his arm then pressed his face into the crook of Ritsu's neck.

"Sorry...I scared you" Masamune huffed "Did I hurt you? I can smell your blood" he panted.

" _I_ am fine. however, _you_ are not" Ritsu growled. Suddenly all of Masamune's weight was on her and Ritsu struggled to keep him up. Misaki came over and helped her lay Masamune out on the bed.

Misaki then balled shadows into her own hand and Zen's eyes widened "Misaki-sama! stop that's too much!" Zen yelled but it was too late as Masamune cried out in pain. Misaki frown deepened as she then backed off but his cries didn't stop

"What did you do?" Zen asked, shocked at the princess' decision.

"Takano is stronger than he looks, Kirishima, all of you are, so just trust me on this" Misaki growled. Akihiko watched his lover, he saw what the others couldn't as he listened to Masamune's cries of pain. Misaki's hand was flinching with every cry as if she wanted to take it back, she was slowly weakening with every passing second. Akihiko walked over to Misaki

"This could kill him!"

"Shut up Kirishima! I don't like this as much as you or any other but I know it will work, I'm monitoring him, i won't let him die" Masamune's cries stopped suddenly.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" Masamune growled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"He wasn't getting better, but worse, there was more light in his system - and we didn't take into account that it was pure light so if Shouta had tried to help it would have put her in the same boat - so we had to balance it with pure shadow... so then...his own...shadows...would... recover..."

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried as he caught Misaki as she fell.

"I don't understand, she should be at full strength, she had just fed, that should have been nothing" Nowaki panicked

"Get some more blood packs, and get her away from Yukina and Ricchan" Shouta shouted. Zen nodded already moving while Akihiko picked her up cradling her close to his chest.

Ritsu went to Masamune's side "Is Misaki going to be okay? " She asked watching Akihiko carry her away.

"I don't know" Masamune muttered.

"I've only seen it happen once, and it caused Setsuka-sama to leave for a few years" Shouta stated "I was 8 at the time but I still remember it, Mine and Kirishima's teacher clashed quite badly and it ended up with Setsuka-sama having to heal them... kinda like between me, Kirishima and Takano have a few times. no matter how much blood they fed her she couldn't use her magic without almost killing herself save for the few defensive spells"

"I remember that. Everyone but Cain-sama was freaking out. Especially when she left without a word" Masamune agreed "I didn't really understand it, you would think that her mate would freak out the most. But whenever I asked him all he did was smile and tell me she'll come back"

"Now that I think about it, a few years later we met Misaki-sama" Shouta added.

 _17 years ago_

 _Five pairs Masters stood in line in front of the crown Prince and Princess of vampires with a child in front of them. each of them stood proudly. "Thank you all for coming here today." The crown Prince Cain greeted everyone. Takahiro stood off to the side of the dias where his parents stood next to a curtain where no one was paying attention to the fact he was clearly whispering to someone._

 _"It is our pleasure, Your highness, and it's comforting to see that the crown princess has returned" One of the masters that stood behind Shouta returned in kind and every other master agreed._

 _"I assure you the reason shall be revealed" Setsuka smiled gently and rather regally._

 _"I have a favor to ask of each of your children" Cain implored "I assure it is not dangerous"_

 _"No! I don't want to! I want mummy!" Can a cry from behind the curtain. Everyone glanced over to where the cry came from to see Takahiro shushing someone. Setsuka left to see to the problem while Cain drew the attention back to himself clearing his throat._

 _"I have asked you here as my most trusted friends. As you all know my wife has been absent for the past five almost 6 years and has recently returned to my side as of today. I would like to introduce you to the reason." Cain turned to Setsuka who picked Misaki up and carried her over to the dais, Takahiro following close behind. Misaki hid her face in her mother's neck as she heard everyone gasp._

 _"I would like to introduce my second child and my first daughter, Princess Takahashi Misaki. I would like your children to train along side Misaki to be her bonded guardians" Cain announced_

 _All children, Shinobu, Shouta, Zen, Yoshiyuki and Kaoru all looked at Misaki in wonder. Zen was the first to react running up to the crown princess before his parents could stop the curious 11 year old, Setsuka just waved it away and knelt so he could see the girl._

 _"Hi Misaki-sama" Zen smiled "lets be friends. Do you wanna be friends with us?" Zen asked. Misaki looked at him from the protection of her hiding spot as all the children behind him made choruses of 'Yea!' Misaki looked up at her mother who smiled back warmly._

 _"Okay" Misaki shyly reply_

"So you all have been friends since she was 5?" Ritsu asked. Masamune sat up in the bed still a bit weak, his shadows not completely restored.

"Not all of us, just Kirishima, Kisa, Shinobu, Asahina and Hatori" Masamune answered.

"I don't remember you joining us you kinda just appeared. even then you are the only guardian that isn't bound to Misaki-sama. And Nowaki I don't remember when he came into the fray either" Shouta stated looking to the door that said man had snuck off through.

"Well I'm her guardian because I respect her" Masamune answered.

"When did you meet her?" Ritsu asked. Masamune smiled sadly grasping Ritsu's hand

"About 10 years ago"


	16. Childishness

_Masamune wondered through the school corridors as he normally did to the empty library completely on edge, It had been a week since Ritsu had left him but he still went to the library hoping his stalker turned girlfriend would be sitting there waiting for him ready to talk things out._

 _But as it had been for the past week she wasn't there. Masamune grabbed one of his old favourites off the shelf and looked at the check out card. 'Oda Ritsu' scrawled in elegant writing still there and he slammed the book shut before throwing it back at the shelf before heavily sitting on the ground._

 _it didn't take him long to realise that despite it normally being an empty library, nothing happened during his fit, the librarians didn't come an scold him like they would have. He couldn't even sense any humans in the building. Masamune stood and looked around_

 _he could sense a master though, within the room. And not too far away was a pureblood with immense power heading toward them. Masamune stood and decided to look around the library for a sign of life only to find a vampire was crouched over one of the girls from his school within on of the isle of the library._

 _Masamune didn't think, he didn't even move when the master's hand started glowing with light._ Maybe then people would care about me. _was all Masamune thought before a mass knocked him to the ground._

 _"Are you an idiot" A twelve year old huffed at him as she blocked the light magic from making any damage "Shadow Masters shouldn't be hit by Light dummy! I would of had to heal you and I don't know how to do that yet!"_

 _Masamune's eyes widened_ Ritsu? _Masamune gaped but then shook his head_ no, it can't be she wouldn't talk like that and her hair is all wrong _Masamune corrected_

 _"Maybe I didn't want to be healed!" Masamune yelled._

 _"I don't have time for this" Misaki groaned. suddenly a rather tall man burst into the library his blue eyes searching. Masamune's senses told him he was an air user_

 _"Misaki-sama, I'll take it from here" Nowaki stated to the annoyed. Misaki nodded turning to march over to Masamune_

 _"Takano-kun, you shouldn't throw away your life like that just because she's gone" Masamune felt the rage inside him boil over_

 _"What the hell would you know!" Masamune yelled "How would you even know of Ritsu! Don't act like you care!" Masamune yelled, he just felt so tired of everything._

 _"Because the mages have shown me the past, present and the future of all my future and current guardians. And I know that your Ritsu returns to your life and becomes a close friend of mine. Think about it," Misaki smiled "She's just runaway she isn't dead"_

 _"How could I believe you?" Masamune asked._

 _"I, Princess Takahashi Misaki, Solemenly swear-"_

 _"Okay, okay I believe you, spear me" Masamune growled. Nowaki came out from between the isles and offered a hand to Masamune who took it_

 _"I promise she'll come back, but you got to promise me to protect her when she does" Misaki stated holding out her pinky_

 _"If she does, I won't be leaving her side" Masamune scoffed hooking his pinky around hers._

Masamune continued to hold Ritsu's hand "What? Are you 5? Still holding on to a pinky promise" Ritsu teased

"Hey! I take that very seriously a promise is still a promise" Masamune joked with a smile.

"That's so cute" Shouta commented. Ritsu blushed and turned away from the older woman and Shouta didn't let up on any teasing for a good while.

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki stirred seeing worried faces swimming into view "You guys look like I almost died"

"As far as we know you almost did" Akihiko growled. Zen, Nowaki and Kaoru nodded from either side of her.

"I'm fine... Maybe I didn't drink enough" Misaki mumbled.

"Are you kidding you should of been fine, you have a stack of empty blood packets, Misaki-sama" Nowaki argued

"But I'm fine?" Misaki argued back. "...Stress maybe? possible... no...too much... I don't see how that would effect me" Misaki mumbled.

"I'm taking you to the mages" Zen decided.

"No!" Misaki protested

"You clearly don't know whats going on and we don't have Takahiro-sama to help us and none of us actually know anything about pure-blood health. You're going. I don't see what changed, we used to sneak into the mage's realm all the time" Zen argued back. Misaki tried to escape, suddenly leaping out of bed making a break for the door but Nowaki used his wind to hold the door shut mixed with Zen and Akihiko's shadows.

"I don't wanna go" Misaki pouted like a child. "Please don't make me go. They might tell me weird things about my future again"

" _That_ is why you don't want to go? _"_ Akihiko growled "Misaki, your health is important, either you go their on your own two feet or I'll carry you"

"You can't leave this place with out a gate way, Usagi-san" Misaki smiled thinking she had one but it dropped when Nowaki, Kaoru and Zen held up little green beads

"You forgot that you gave us a way to access the gate way" Zen smirked. Misaki pressed her lips together not entirely happy. Akihiko sighed and signalled he wanted to talk alone with Misaki and the others nodded and left.

"Usagi-san-"

"Misaki, why do you really not want to go," Akihiko asked knowing something was up rather than some strange fortune.

"I told you" Misaki stated. Misaki looked away "When my parents died, I already knew it would happen. I was only seven when the mages told me but I thought it was just a game. I realized how very real it was and I never wanted to know if i was to lose someone ever again"

"Then don't ask and they wont tell." Akihiko stated simply "Or is it the memory?" Misaki nodded "If you wont go for yourself then go for me. I didn't know what to do when you collapsed. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you how important to me you are. Now it is literally if you die I die."

"I'll go... Just this once. for Usagi-san"

"Hopefully its only once we need to" Akihiko replied


	17. Future

"This is stupid" Misaki pouted as she walked into the mage's realm. Misaki wasn't comfortable with the place, compared to the unearthly green her own realm glowed the bright blue of the mage realm put her off. At the steps the Crown Princess of Mages Moriko Nakano stood waiting for them.

Misaki squealed excitedly as she ran over to the woman and hugged her tightly. Akihiko turned to give Zen a questioning look. "We used to come see Moriko for fortune readings so they are close friends even when Misaki-sama stopped coming they still met up" Zen explained. Akihiko shrugged and continued walking.

"So what brings you by Misa?" Moriko asked sweetly, almost motherly.

"To surprise you" Misaki chirped

"Misaki..." Akihiko warned "She collapsed despite using only one spell after feeding" Akihiko explained "Zen suggested coming here"

"Oh my, come Misaki dear lets find out what is happening to you" Moriko fretted herding Misaki off. Misaki looked over her shoulder in a bit of panic to Akihiko and her guardians save Masamune. Zen just shooed her off while Akihiko wanted to follow but for some reason knew he shouldn't "My Mages will ensure that you five are well taken care of"

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki entered the room and looked around at the shelves of books that littered the place, various gems lit up a room and a mysterious soothing scent filled the room and Misaki felt herself relaxing. Misaki knew what to do as she sat at the table with her sleeves pushed up and her palms facing upwards on the table.

Moriko placed smooth stones on her wrists, nice and warm from the purified water they sat in. One was an onyx stone on her left wrist representing the vampiric soul and Indian star ruby on her right representing vampiric future. She looked over to the basin to see a multitude of other gemstones and wondered what represented what within the basin.

What Misaki wasn't ready for was when two green moonstones in her hands. Misaki looked up to Moriko in shock. "Magic can be harmful to foreign bodies if one is sick, these stones protect anything that is no threat to your body as well as letting me read your health" Moriko explained "Don't panic sweetheart, you'll be fine, us apostles have to stick together"

Moriko pulled out a book and searched of the page of spells for the right one before sitting down and grasping each of Misaki's hands so the stones rested in her palms or under the tips of a finger. Misaki took a deep breath as she watched Moriko's green eyes start to glow.

"Let's start with your future shall we?" Moriko smiled. Misaki gulped but nodded

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko paced back and forth as he waited for Misaki to come out and join them and when Misaki was finally guided into the room she said nothing just slipping her hand into his in a daze. Her vacant stare on nothing in particular. Hiroki who had come alongside Nowaki walked over not sure this was a good thing but Nowaki grabbed her shoulder and shook her head "It's a side affect from having her future read," Nowaki explained

"Misaki, what did she say?" Akihiko asked

"Nothing's wrong everything is fine" Was all Misaki said before dragging them out in a hurry.

"Misaki!" Akihiko called as he was suddenly dragged through the gateway. Everyone quickly followed through and as soon as they all stepped foot through the gateway Misaki was off leaving Akihiko with the confused guardians

"Do you think she got a weird fortune again Kirishima-san?" Nowaki asked. Zen nodded

"Perhaps. I haven't seen her like this since she was told that Setsuka and Cain-sama weren't going to last through the night" Zen stated. That threw Akihiko into a panic.

He ran off after her and finally managed catch her in her room as she was sitting there curled in a ball on the bed "Misaki? Misaki what's wrong? What did they tell you?" Misaki didn't listen she just sat. "Misaki" Akihiko pleaded and she finally looked up at him in a daze. Akihiko sad on the bed beside her and she scooted over so she could let her self be wrapped in his arms.

"I'm fine I really am, it just freaked me out to be there again" Misaki hummed once she finally let herself calm down. Although she still felt a little unnerved by the experience. Akihiko nodded but didn't release her he just held her tightly

 **Usami Fuyuhiko**

Fuyuhiko was doing the normal paper work in his office as he normally did when the sound of his assistant's voice buzzed on his intercom " _Usami-sama, there is a strange woman here to see you, she has no appointment but she said it was important"_

"Thank you, Hisao, please send her up" Fuyuhiko replied however, when the door finally opened it wasn't the person he had originally expected. "Takahashi-chan, how nice of you to visit" Fuyuhiko greeted Misaki. He pointed to a seat across from him and she sat down without a second thought.

"Usami-san I just want to get to the point; We both know that we don't like each other"

"I don't know Takahashi-chan, I am quite fond of you" Fuyuhiko smirked

"Now isn't the time, I know you are a member of 'Phantom'" Misaki stated and Fuyuhiko lend back in his chair

"And I know you are a Pure-blooded vampire so we're even. Now tell me... what brings a vampire onto hunter grounds? You could get killed and no one would ask any questions save my rebellious son" Fuyuhiko asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't. because killing me would kill not just your son" Misaki warned and Fuyuhiko's face turned to rage and he stood

"You turned my son!" He accused. Misaki stood but her face became calm

"All I did was save him from dying at the hands of a rogue you should be thankful and listen to what I have to say" Misaki growled. Fuyuhiko sat down and did just that.

"I want to make an alliance with 'Phantom' for the sake of both our people"

"And why should I help you?" Fuyuhiko asked

"Because those rogue are getting out of control and it would be you and your people that pay the price should I fall" Misaki warned. Fuyuhiko sat forward

"I'm listening. What's your plan?"


	18. Alliance

Misaki re entered her home tired from negotiating with Fuyuhiko and then with the head of 'Phantom'. She snuck in knowing that people would be looking for her. She was so tired and all she wanted was to go to bed and sleep to let herself relax. When she finally managed to get into bed she rested her hand on her stomach and looked up to the roof above her. She didn't like this at all.

She didn't want to have control she just wanted to be a princess for just a bit longer and yet here she was, with no guidance save her own instincts and even they were going to fail her soon enough. _The sooner I get my brother back the better._ She rolled over onto her side closing her eyes, she could still smell Akihiko's scent on her sheets. Even the smell of sex still lingered like it normally did for her making her squirm as her blood surged hotly.

but eventually she managed to drift off to sleep. As she did, Akihiko entered and sighed in annoyance, he had been looking all over for her all afternoon. He had been worried that she was stressing herself out but he felt a bit better seeing her trying to keep herself relaxed. He sat on her bed stroking her hair lovingly.

It wasn't long till Zen appeared seeing the sight. "Usami" He whispered quietly earning the man's attention. Zen nodded out to the hall and Akihiko left her to sleep closing the door. Once he did he turned to Zen "We have a problem. You might want to see this"

Akihiko followed Zen out to the entry hall to see Nowaki, Hiroki, Masamune, Shouta, Shinobu, Miyagi, Yoshiyuki and Kaoru each standing on the defensive watching a few figures in the middle. Walking in front of the defensive line Akihiko's eyes widened and he growled menacingly as the three people he wanted to keep as far away from Misaki as possible stood in her very sanctuary.

Ijunn Kyo, His father and his brother all stood on the defensive themselves/ "What are you doing here?" Akihiko snarled "How did you even get in here?"

His father just smirked "That is between me and Takahashi-chan" Fuyuhiko stated

"As if you will get close" Akihiko snarled.

"Aren't you already acting the part of a beast" Fuyuhiko commented, He reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper and presented it to them and Akihiko scowled.

Yoshiyuki stepped forward and took the paper from the man and read it out loud "'Usami Fuyuhiko has been invited to take part in the negotiations of the peace treaty between the vampire's under the guidance of Crown Princess of Vampires Takahashi Misaki and Phantom Vampire hunters society. Along with two hunters of the society's choice'... when did she set this up?"

"Just a few hours ago" Kyo answered

"If she isn't here she obviously didn't expect an answer so soon" Fuyuhiko muttered. "Find her and tell her we also have the captive she asked for"

"Captive?" Nowaki asked

"I won't bring him along, only Takahashi can bring him here as I couldn't bring him without warning" Fuyuhiko stated.

"Stand down" an order called and against everyone's will they relaxed themselves. Akihiko turned to see a rather sleepy Misaki heading towards them. Akihiko watched a little shocked as Misaki walked over to the three hunters. "I didn't expect you so soon"

"I could tell"

"I take it that the society have agreed" Misaki asked. She couldn't look at her lover at that moment knowing that betrayal shone in his eyes.

"They had said that they would allow this treaty but as soon as their terms have been breached you will be the first to go" Fuyuhiko stated

"Lets discuss this somewhere comfortable then" Misaki stated. She glanced at Akihiko "Would you like to come along, Usagi-san?" Akihiko's frown deepened but he nodded. He couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Why would Misaki go behind their backs and make a deal with hunters, risking her own life, and on top of that going to someone as untrustworthy as his father. "Zen?" Misaki asked. The man nodded and the five men followed her to a room. It had a large table in the middle and chairs littered the edges.

Misaki sat on one side Akihiko and Zen on either side of her Fuyuhiko sat opposite her, Kyo and Haruhiko sitting opposite Zen and Akihiko.

"Naturally" Misaki started "you'll have somethings that cannot be negotiated. It's best we got those out of the way"

"You seem to know a lot about treaties, Takahashi, May I ask where you learn it from?"

"The seven crown princes and princesses meet every year for a treaty signing, their children are not exempt from this event so I watched my parents and my brother do this a lot" Misaki answered.

"Fair enough. first condition; this treaty is with you as leader, any new leader and we'd have to create a new contract, doesn't matter if it is your family member or not, this will correspond with both sides, so if we get a new leader, the same applies" Fuyuhiko stated "Second; any attacks against hunters or humans that result in a death the vampire responsible will be handed over without complaint to be executed-"

"I will accept that condition only if we can do an investigation behind the matter first"

"Fair enough, but any suspected must remain locked away until proven one way or the other" Misaki nodded to Fuyuhiko in agreement. Akihiko watched Misaki closely. "Again, the same goes for us, we will hand over any unauthorised hunters that kills a vampire." Fuyuhiko added

"Those seem fair enough, perhaps there wont need to be much negotiation" Misaki smiled sweetly

"You are smarter than you let on, Misaki" Fuyuhiko grinned back "Is there anything you wish to add?"

"Any sacred ground belonging to my people is out of bounds to hunters, any and all trespassers will be killed on sight. Naturally we will provide those location. the only exception will be - like yourselves today - only if you can provide a written invitation. If there is anything sacred to you hunters you do not wish us to go near we will apply the same rules. Also any act against either party that only results in an injure or less the offender will be dealt with by the leader of the offending party " Misaki added

Fuyuhiko nodded. "If there isn't anything else" Fuyuhiko stood along with his other hunters "Daisuke, will be in touch of when the signing will be, until then the hunters have been told not to attack unless the situation calls for it. I advise you keep your beasts in check and do the same"

Zen and Akihiko subtly grasped her wrists knowing that she would have flipped him off for that "I will do so immediately" she replied trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"The capture you asked to see, they are ready for you to bring him in" Kyo added walking over to Misaki. Akihiko pulled her towards himself glaring at the mangaka.

"Thank you sensei" Misaki nodded. Kyo turned to Zen

"I didn't think you were a vampire, Kirishima-san you're good at hiding it" He greeted

"I didn't realise you were a hunter" Zen shrugged "so it's fair"

"Let's head to the entry hall to do this" Misaki stated brushing past the Mangaka and lead them back through the halls to the entry hall where everyone stood patiently. Kou and Ritsu there as well, Ritsu was making sure that Masamune was ok and wasn't pushing himself while Shouta was on high alert not wanting Kou away from her side only to hiss when the hunters entered the room again.

"Usami-san, do you know the affiliation of the vampire"

"Rank 2 Air affiliate" Fuyuhiko stated

"Miyagi, Hatori, keep on your guard I've already had to save one master's ass I don't need any more . Kusama and Kirishima be ready to retrain him" Misaki ordered. Misaki opened up the gateway to see a man in chains of the ground ready to be moved. Nowaki and Zen walked through the gate and brought him into the sanctuary

Once he was settled Misaki closed the gate way. She walked over and removed the muzzle that had been placed on the vampire harshly. The man looked up with a grin that sent a chill up Misaki's spine. "Well, well if it isn't little miss princess" the man drawled lazily.

"You're a rogue are you not?" Misaki asked "I want you to tell me everything you know" Misaki ordered. The rogue sniffed the air.

"I know that a pregnant pureblood wont - no can't do shit to me. Can you Misaki-sama" the vampire grinned


	19. Protection

**I just feel the Need to thank Aya-chan, Neko Ayane and Shiranai Atsune for constantly reviewing my story**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Yea, well he is supposed to be a seasoned hunter and can spot a vampire from a mile away because he's a lot older. and when he said he was fond it was more sarcastic**

 **Aya-chan: I love you too Aya-chan 3 Misaki-okaa-san and Usagi-otou-san thank you for your constant support aswell** **  
**

 **Neko Ayane: yea Usagi-otou-san is an hentai-baka... at least Misaki-okaa-san said so**

Misaki felt herself lock up when the words levft the prisoner's mouth. Everyone has caught on to what the vampire was trying to say and Misaki's guardians were all kicking themselves for not picking up on the change of Misaki's scent.

"Aren't you looking forward to it. I mean aside from your stomach growing making you fat but you've also got to deal with your loss of power, no sense of life perservation, you'll be as weak as any human, and anyone can kill you with anything they want" the prisoner hissed. "My master will me looking forward to seeing you suffer and he'll make you watch as the child is ripped from your stomach before its even born" the man threatened

Misaki had had enough and used her foot to slam his face into the floor as well as a pulse of light magic thrown in his direcrtion "He forgot an explosive temper" Zen added with a blank face.

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up, you don't mind him staying do you? We'll hand him to you for the execution" Misaki stated. Fuyuhiko nodded and Misaki opened a gateway back to his home. As soon as he was through Misaki was gone not wanting to face everyone at once. SHe didn't want to face Akihiko but she wasn't surprised when he was able to find her - Not that she was really that difficult to find.

"Misaki, tell me he was just spouting bullshit" Akihiko pleaded when he found her. Misaki said nothing and just sat on the edgeof the bed staring at her hands. Akihiko sood there waiting for an answer. "Misaki... please... talk to me" He begged.

"He wasn't" Misaki whimpered.

"How the hell could he know but I didn't?" Akihiko raged

"He could smell it... and if you had known what the change of my scent ment... you would have too" Misaki whimpered again.

"And everything he said... about you getting weaker... losing your instincts... it that all true" Misaki nodded. "And then you decided it would be a good idea to leave the protection of the sanctuary!" Akihiko yelled "And to see my father of all people" he scolded a bit softer now. He knelt in front of Misaki who was silently crying. Akihiko pulled her close as she started balling her eyes out.

"Usagi-san... I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stay, not here."

"Why not? isn't it the safest place for you at the moment?" Akihiko asked a little heartbroken

"I would be just like I was when I was a child. Pureblooded children need to be hidden till they have gain more than the ability to deflect any magical attacks. but when they are in the womb they don't even have that ability be it pureblood or any other rank any rank other than pure bloods... the magic in their system... it isn't potent enough to kill the child so they can remain as they are because they only have one type of magic in their system. but a pureblood has six and a child can't handle that so in order to protect the child My magic sleeps and remains in my muscles... leaving me defenceless other than a few defensive spells and when the child is born it will wake up again a bit stronger"

"But until then you have to be hidden yourself" Akihiko finished "How long with you be gone for?" Akihiko asked, Misaki studied his face and couldn't help but think of a kicked puppy when she saw it

"Five years"

"Five years! there is no way i could wait that long to see you again!" Akihiko protested

" _You_ wont" Misaki giggled. Akihiko looked relieved but also confused. Misaki rested her forehead on his eyes closed contentedly "There is only ever one person a pregnant pureblood will ever see... only one person that will alway know of their whereabouts when they are in hiding. Because it's their job to look after their family. and that's the baby's father. And I recall you being the only person thats ever been able to touch me the way you do" Misaki purred.

"Good" Akihiko murmured against her lips "I would hate to have someone else know you the way I do" Misaki closed the gap between them

 **Kusama Nowaki**

"Nowaki, I don't see what's so bad about her keeping it from us. If she wanted us to know she was having a child she would have" Hiroki growled from her position against the wall. Nowaki was pacing back an forth in their room. Zen would of been having a harder time processing this than he would considering Zen was the one in charge of the Crown Princess' health and Safety. With Akihiko in the Mix the protect extends to him naturally as a possible - well, Most likely - future Crown Prince.

"Misaki-sama's health is important, so is her safety... the only people who know of a pureblood princess - or in this case Crown princess' reason behind dissappearing is their bonded guardians and their partners along side the childs father, but only the child's father knows of their whereabouts until the pureblood is ready to bring them. It's bad enough that the hunters know. And because no one would be there to run this place while she's gone, Akihiko will have to be basically running as a messanger for her while we carry it out since she cant do it herself"

"Wow... remind me to not get pregnant then" Nowaki froze

"Hiro-san, don't say that" Nowaki whined

"Why not? Vampire Pregnancies sound like too much hassle" Hiroki huffed

"It's just for purebloods. They become defenceless due to the shut down of magic in their blood and thats only because they have 6 types of magic in their blood. You'll only have one so it would be no different" Nowaki walked over to Hiroki wrapping his arms around her "Besides don't you want a family with me?"

"You're the only family I need Nowaki" Hiroki huffed. How ever she wanted to take those word back as soon as she saw Nowaki's face light up and he immediately started hugging her tightly "Nowaki! Let go you're squishing me you stupid giant!" Hiroki snapped

"But Hiro-san, how can I resist when you act so cute like that" Nowaki chirped

"You're really pushing it Nowaki" Hiroki hissed.

"Yes, yes, I love you too Hiro-san" Nowaki cooed.

"Misaki will be fine. I've seen what he's like when it comes to his friends. I can only imagine hes 100x worse when it comes to Misaki. Trust him. That why he was my frined to begin with, he was the first person I could trust when I was a kid" Hiroki stated as she walked away to head to the bathroom "he's one of the only two people I trust"


End file.
